Silver Blood
by willandjemlover
Summary: Tessa has spent a year with the Shadowhunters at the Institue. As mysterious start to unfold and her brother, Nate, reappers to ask for forgiveness, she turns to the others for help. Not to mention, she is in love with both Will and Jem.
1. Chapter 1

_Tessa_

I gave a little sigh as I rested my chin in my hand, staring out the drenched window. Rain poured from the windows, smearing any sight of light. I glared, closing my eyes to see if I could force the rain to go away. I opened them with the pain of it still raining. I huffed, angrily. So, I can have the power to change shape, but not _control anything else?_

I was more disappointed than angry because Jem and I had made plans to have a picnic in the park, inviting all the others, but it turned out to be just the two of us. Henry was too occupied with a new project he was working on, Charlotte had to finish sending messages to Idris, Jessamine snorted and said she had plans that evening, and Will only stared at me when I asked, spinning off into the other direction.

Ever since Will and I had that disagreement, he had been acting strange, so I feared that he was upset with me for not taking up with his offer. I didn't care though. I would rather him mad at me than being his little pleasure toy. He could find tons of girls like that. He could use his stupid glamour on them.

_I wonder if he has thought of that._ I laughed.

Sophie, of course, was planning on accompany us, but ever since Thomas died, she had been quite depressed lately. So, I figured that the sunshine and fun would cheer her up, but now the weather _would never do that._

The short knock on my door made me jump a little, but it was unfortunately visible since Jem started snickering. I gave him a look of exasperation, showing him I was clearly in no mood. His face stiffened into a line, staring past me at the rain.

"I see you noticed the rain," he stated.

"Of course I did Jem!" My voice cracked. "That means our picnic plans are over."

"We could always go the next day it's sunny," he tried lightening the mood.

"But when will that be Jem? Will that be when you are out on a mission with the others? Our sick to your bed?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Jem knew it was my disappointment talking.

Jem continued to bear outside. "Well, there is always another way."

The smile on his face made me think of Will.

Jem steered me to a room that was almost completely empty, except for a few benches, but candles roamed everywhere. An organ down by the alter sat, dusty and restless. The alter was filled with more than half of the candles in the room, a few large statues, but the painting on the wall behind the alter was the most extravagant part of the Institute I have ever seen.

A large painting of a man stared down on us. The painting only showed from his head to his waist. His hair was a shaggy brown, his eyes a light white-ish blue. His body was full of muscles, surely stronger than any man. His hands were in fists, showing his strength in power. The most wonderful part of him was his wings. His wings were much larger than him and the wings were even folded back behind him, a bit. His wings were full of muscle and strength, being able to hold him up. Every feather was distributed in the painting, every detail of his skin and light. This painting was the biggest painting I have ever seen. It was most extraordinary.

Jem watched every trace of my reaction, smiling wider with every twinkle my eyes made. I knew because I could see him out of the corner of my eye, or when I would glance over at him in wonder.

"What is this place?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"In your world, it would be called a church."

I gazed at him in confusion. "Then what is this for your kind?"

Jem's eyes traced over the painting, becoming lost in another world. "It's more of a place to come pay respects, like most churches do. Also, we come here to think, stay in peace. You can find Will in here a lot."

"Really? Why?"

"No one really knows. Most likely to come ask for forgiveness of all the stupid things he does," Jem saw my unfaithful look. "That's what Charlotte thinks."

"And what do you think?"

Jem thought for a moment. "I believe he comes here to escape from the world he lives in and thinks."

I nodded my head, agreeing that it could be a possibility. I honestly thought it was because he came to plan for gruesome things.

"Why are we here?" I asked, the silence killing me.

"The man in the painting is Archangel Raziel, the statues beside him are two others, Michael and Uriel. Raziel is who created us. If you ever went to church in New York, Tessa, I would try asking Raziel to help clear up the rain."

I nodded, following his orders. I found a seat on one of the benches, resting, closing my eyes for a moment. The second I heard piano music, my eyes shot open, searching for the reason of the music. I found Jem at the piano, his cane leaning against the wall beside him, playing it beautifully, not once looking down at the keys.

"I see you play the piano as well," I snorted.

His eyes still closed, I saw him smile. I grinned at his sweet smile.

I closed my eyes, focusing on picturing Raziel in my mind. As I slowly pictured him, I felt him becoming real in my mind, until he physically moving, waiting for something.

_Dearest Raziel, would you grant me the wish of stopping the rain so I could go onto my picnic. I have done so much to keep my brother, turning out he didn't even care. I want a little in return. I don't ask for much, well, this is my first time asking something from you. You can make it rain any other time you wish, but for now, all I wish is for this day to stop raining. Thank you, and bless you._

I opened my eyes, finding Jem waiting for me to return from my "slumber". Once I turned to him, he stopped playing, smiling widely.

"Let's see if your wish has come true," he said.

I stood up to follow him out the doors, but I took once glance back at the painting of Raziel. To my surprise, Raziel pulled up his head a little, smiling at me. For some reason, I knew that my wish was fulfilled, and yet, the painting moving didn't frighten me because since last year, I believed anything was possible. I just gently bowed my head a little and he placed himself back to his original position. I hurriedly quickened my pace to catch up with Jem.

Once we stepped into the corridors, Jem found the closest window to us, and we peered outside.

The clouds were gone and so was the rain. Sun was shinning down on London, which was a surprise most of the time. I smiled and Jem's eyes danced down toward me. My wish had worked.

Sophie came running up toward us, out of breath and tired. "W...wi..."

"Sophie, calm down," Jem ushered.

Sophie bent over half of her body as she calmed her breath, controlling her air once again. "Charlotte said we all most report to Will's room immediately."

Jem's face was questioning, so I spoke for him. "What ever for?"

"Will had seen the miraculous recovery of the rain, so he believes Raziel has sent us a great gift. He claims Raziel has given him wings and he's going to fly out of his window."

Jem and I met eye contact. This is _certainly_ something Will would come up with. Something utterly stupid and dangerous. Those words describe Will perfectly. WE could see from Sophie's stupendous look that she was thinking the same thing as us.

Sophie led us to Will's room, which was happily open for anyone welcome. I caught Charlotte standing beside the large window, speaking to Will. Henry was admiring some of the things in Will's room, or at least pretending and thinking of his latest project. Jessamine sat in one of the chairs, fanning herself from the new grown heat, noticeably bored out of her mind.  
I smiled, knowing this was my new family since my parents and aunt were died, and my elder brother turned against me. I had this taste in my mouth whenever I thought of Nate, a horrible texture of something disturbing.

Charlotte was as small as ever, being maybe half of my size. Her sweet wavy brown hair grew to her chest, shorter than most girls so it could easily be tied back during a fight. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as her hair. She wore a overgrown dark, plain shade of mahogany. Jessamine would cruelly note that the dress was too loose for the small Charlotte Branswell, not to mention how the color wasn't her color.

My eyes slowly roamed over to Jessamine, still fanning herself. Her curly blonde hair was pinned back out of her face, her bright green eyes viciously searching of Will's room, thinking of how horrid boys' rooms are, no doubt. Her dress was a pale pink with black stripes, her favorite dress in her closet, the perfect dress: fitting her figure over every trace and the right colors to compliment her (in her opinion). She was the easiest one in the group to read, as in how they act.

Henry became focus in my sight, so I quickly thought about him. Henry's hair was a dark orange, any type of ginger could say that. His eyes were a bright green, brighter than Jessamine's hint deeper green. Henry was a sweet, bumbling fool as everyone called him. He was always interested in his projects of building great machines and weapons for the Clave. He was already in his mid-twenties and he still never even escorted Charlotte, his wife, out to something spectacular. I loved with Henry dearly, but he could happen to get in the way sometimes, but if he is truly focused, he will fight with all his might.

Jem walked from my side, traveling toward Henry to ask what has been going around. I studied Jem, almost in a day dream way.

Jem was turning eighteen years old in less than a month, a big celebration in Shadowhunters' lives because that meant they were finally able to go to the meetings with the Clave and join some of the most dangerous missions. Jem, unfortunately, looked weaker and sicker by each day. His hair and eyes still stayed the brightest silver ever seen, but he was completely frail that most of us feared he wouldn't be able to make it into a fight. Jem proceeded to disagree, but I knew somewhere deep in his heart, he felt the same way. I watched Jem "hobble" over to Will and Charlotte, speaking in low tones.

My glance lastly went over to Will. Will was one of the most attractive men you could find around, too bad that he was the biggest jerk around. Will had dark brown hair, almost black, that made his deep darkened blue brighter than they could have been. Will was the tallest one there and he turned eighteen not too long ago. Although he was now welcomed into the Clave meetings, he would rather sit in weapons room and put some glamour on the wall so he could witness everything. Charlotte always scolded him whenever she found out, but everyone knew there was no use.

"No, Will, don't be stupid," Charlotte demanded.

"Stupid is my middle name," Will responded, smiling like an evil child.

"Yes, right next to Bastard," Jem answered.

Will glowered at him, but forget it easily. "I made a huge mound of hay at the bottom, so in case of anything, I should survive."

Charlotte stuck her head out the window, but once she brought it back in, it was full of annoyance. "Will, that's the only hay we have."

"Which we won't have to use because I _will _fly today," Will growled, trying to convince himself as well as the others.

I didn't know whether he was being plain stupid or he was drunk.

"Step back Charlotte," Will said, pushing her aside. "Jem, I would recommend it if you stepped away from the window."

Jem sighed, turning around, walking toward Henry, knowing there was no reasoning with Will. Will glowered a smile, staring down the window. He backed away far across the room, putting one leg in front of the other as he counted. With full force, and some speed glamour, he beckoned toward the window, rushing, howling in his joy. Once he reached the sill, he placed his feet on them and pushed off. He soared through the little a few feet, but stopped in midair. He gulped as he stared down at the floor, then zooming toward the Earth. He fell straight into the hay, but not going through it, which could have ended badly.

Everyone raced toward the door to get outside to check on Will. As Jem and I strutted out of the room, Jem spoke.

"Shadowhunters should make a flying glamour just for that idiot," he jabbed a finger toward the window.

I broke into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was alright, thank god.

Everyone was just worried when we first arrived to check on him because he was laying face down in the ground, motionless. Charlotte begged for him to speak over and over, Henry tried to calm her down, Jessamine forced herself to look away, and Jem stood close to me with some kind of protection. Protection of fear and sadness maybe?

When Charlotte was on the brink of tears, Jem stepped forward.

"Will, wake up, you drunken son of a bitch," he commanded.

Almost as if that sentence was the magic spell, you hear a loud moan come from Will's muffled body. The others stared at him shock.

It turns out that he only stayed motionless because he was frustrated. I slapped him in the back of the head once he got out, though it was everyone's backs were toward us. He rubbed his head, glaring down at me. Yes, I knew somewhere deep down I loved him, but I didn't know if it was _true_ love or anything. I think it was more of a brotherly/sisterly love. Who in the world knows? I didn't really understand anything anymore.

Later that evening, Sophie packed for a normal picnic; filled with tea and small cookies and sandwiches. I was dressed in a normal evening gown, beautifully sky blue color. My hair was curled and pinned up into a bun, though many pieces fell out around my face. I, strangely, had a touch of Jessamine in me today. I don't know why, but I just did. I recognized her in me.

As Sophie and I began to walk out of the Institute, Jem was leaning against a post holding up the building, wearing a top hat that was leaned forward to cover half his face. He was transfixed in hiding from someone, I could tell by his stance. He was trying to find any way of blending into the normal and not being seen. I checked around the area, but I didn't see anyone. Maybe he felt uncomfortable, but I don't know why ever for.

Jem smiled when he caught sight of me, though. I watched his stance turn from crumpled and unkind, to full strength and fresh. I found it strange, but I still sparkled up toward him. He held out his arm, so I carefully placed it on his arm (since he is so fragile) and we glided down the driveway to the carriage, with Sophie trailing along behind us.

The carriage came to a stop when we arrived in front of the grand park. As I stepped down out of the carriage, Jem helping me down, I felt like I stepped into Central Park again. The park was filled and crowded with people picnicking, strolling along, or chatting among friends. It felt like home.

Jem and I found a pretty spot near the riverbank, a spot full of sunshine, almost as if it was set for us (which Jem said it was). All three of us helped set up the blankets, the "tea party scenery", and the umbrellas to cover us from the beating sun. After we set up for some time, Sophie wandered up to me.

"Tessa, is it well if I go and wander through town. I've been meaning to find some new things and see old friends," she whispered.

I leaned up against her ear. "That's perfectly fine. Take your time. We have plenty of sunshine." I smiled up into the rays.

Sophie nodded, a sparkling smile on her lips, and she parted from us. Jem caught her leaving and eyed after her, his eyebrow rising up.

"Where's Sophie going?" Jem asked.

I gave him an opened mouth look, surprised that he would really care. "She's going into town for errands and visiting old friends."

Jem shrugged. "Very well."

I stared at Jem. It was nice being able to walk around with him without any of his invisibility glamour on. On most nights, I would wander through the streets, with both Will and Jem arguing, being completely invisible. Otherwise, I would yell at them to be quite and strangers walking by would see me as a crazy person. I would give them a fake grin, cursing the boys silently to myself.

"I hope Will is recovering from his recent depression," Jem wondered, surveying all the people in the park.

"_Depression?_ That's what he's calling it?"

Jem's eyes looked ashamed. "I heard him cursing about it down the hall before I left."

"Well, it's own fault for believing his could fly just because the sun miraculously appeared," I giggled.

Jem chuckled beside me. "He's always been like this. He's more like Henry than he could even believe. He thinks of something that he could do, and that's what he focuses on until he does something about it."

I covered my hand to stifle a laugh. It was true. Even though I had been here for a year already, I couldn't understand that boy's brain at all. Will jumped from different personalities or something. He was strange in the first place.

Jem and I talked for what felt like hours. We spoke about times with our family, how we felt about some of the politics roaming around, and people we have met through our lives. Whenever Jem spoke of his family, he always skipped over the parts of the demon Yanlou hurting him or his parents. I never pursued him to do so. He did the same for me. He never pushed for me to talk about my brother if I didn't wish to. Ultimately, Jem and I were much alike in more ways than one. On the other hand, whenever Jem explained his childhood and beginning teen hood, he seemed like a different person. I could understand completely. Since Jem was tortured by a demon's own hands and his parents were murdered, I wouldn't be able to be the same. I was practically tortured by the Dark Sisters. I changed after that too.

Our talking continued for a little longer until I spied a couple walking on the dust walkway behind us. I recognized the girl, a new friend I had made over the last year. Her name was Rebecca Woodland. She had thick black hair that she allowed to run down her shoulders, turning into beautiful large curls. Her eyes were dark brown, a dark chocolate color. Her dark hair made eyes even brighter. I had known her for the last couple of months, the time she moved here.

"Tessa!" Rebecca waved, jumping excitedly.

You wouldn't expect her to be twenty-one from the way she acts.

Rebecca whispered something to the man with her, then began to come rushing toward us. She strolled over to us once she got closer, which was a cue for the man to stroll toward us as well. The way the man stared after Rebecca, a smile that meant he was proud and happy to be looking at her, it made my heart pinch a little. No man has ever looked at me like that.

"Tessa," Rebecca soothed, noticing Jem. "Well, well, well. Tessa, you got a man and didn't even tell me about it?"

I glanced at Jem, who gave me a silly grin. I shook my hands to Rebecca. "No, no. It's not like that. He's part of the family who I'm living with."

Rebecca placed hands on her hips as the man walked behind her. "So, you are one of them who has stolen my special place for Tessa?"

"We are much obliged," Jem joked.

Rebecca gave a warm laugh. She liked him. "Well, this is my new beau, Richard Charles." She beamed up at him.

"Nice to meet you, Richard," I greeted.

"I see you are the Tessa I hear a lot about?" Richard asked, kindly.

I gave Rebecca a gleam of surprise.

She coward. "What? You are my best friend!"

"She talks about you more than about me," Richard winked.

"Becca!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" She defended.

"You better," Richard and I demanded, sarcastically.

Unusually, Jem was quiet through the conversation. I cast a sight over to him and I saw him staring intently at something. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at Rebecca's hand. I caught a glance of her engagement ring, but I knew he wouldn't have stared at something like that with so much thought. Then, I saw the ink.

My eyes bulged.

The tattoo of an eye was placed on her hand. It was so real, but I knew it wasn't a tattoo. I shot a glimpse up at her neck, where I saw spirals rising from her dress. All of it pointed to one thing.

Shadowhunter.

I stared up at Rebecca, mortified. She saw my look and gave me a questioning one in return.

Screams echoed in the distance. Richard, Rebecca, and Jem all flung their heads in the direction, but it took me a minute longer. I knew Jem and Rebecca's natural reflex was to do that when they heard screams. But once Richard did the same, I understood he was a Shadowhunter as well.

When I turned my head, I saw a man striding through the crowds of people toward us, his eyes growling, his whole body spurting flames. He was literally on fire. The scary part was that every mundane could see him and he was heading straight for us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A demon in the form of a mundane," Jem answered, as if it was a line from a play, repeated over and over until perfection.

Jem and Rebecca performed their invisibility glamour (I could always tell the difference) and pulled out their swords.

"Richard, use the forgetful glamour!" Rebecca exclaimed as her and Jem raced toward the demon.

Richard threw me behind a huge rock and got to work. I could hear the fight between Jem with Rebecca against the demon. I could tell that they were winning just by the sounds of their swords and the moans of pain from the demon. As I sat there, panicking, and closing my eyes, trying to ask help from Raziel, I heard the end of it.

I stepped out from the rock, finding it deserted except for Jem, Rebecca, and Richard standing over the dead demon. Jem turned to them, telling them to get rid of it, and headed toward me.

"We have to tell the others," he said, saying it beside me, not looking down at me.

I nodded and we got into the carriage, Sophie just arriving.

When we reached the Institute, it immediately began to rain. Jem and I raced inside, telling Charlotte and Henry everything. Jessamine walked in onto our conversation, upset since she knew that she had to fight off something again. Henry listened, curious, but Charlotte panicked.

"Find Will!" was all she said.

All of ran to the "Raziel's chamber" (as they called it), bursting into the middle of Will's thoughts. He shot an angry at us, abruptly, but lessened when he saw the worry in our eyes.

"Demons are loose in the city once again. Jem and Tessa were attacked by one in the park, one disguised as a _mundane_," Charlotte explained. Jessamine and Will cringed at the word as if it was dirt. "Tonight, Will, I want you to look over the park. We are going to question Jem and Tessa. Can you please Will?"

Will smiled, devilishly. "Of course."

"Thank you," she breathed.

We all left for Will to think over a plan, if that's what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

****I just want to inform that I do not own Clockwork Angel, this is just simply a fanfic i made up and want to experiment with my writing. I have to mention though, the character, Hugo, is my own character. Also, Rebecca and Richard. Thank you. ****

_Will_

Rain fell down over me as I trudged through the puddles in the streets and muddy sidewalks with my boots. I didn't really want to be here at midnight, in the pitch black of night, walking in the rain. I was mostly going to catch a cold.

I stifled a laugh.

Yeah, right.

The dampness of the streets made the whole feeling eerie. I held my witchlight in my hand, the light escaping through my fingers. I didn't want to make too much light to disrupt anyone around, but I needed enough to see besides the damn streetlamps. My coat was keeping me from being any more drenched than I was, but it did not stop the cold. The whisks of cold air stung my fingers that held the witchlight, but I didn't even move my fingers. I wasn't going to risk losing this or being spotted.

I felt a piece of my belt digging into my side. It started to ache so bad that I had to limp. I stopped near a streetlamp, so I had a little bit more light to see anything coming near me, and fetch my belt. As I pulled my belt up, I noticed something was still stabbing my side. I searched over everything, finding that I placed one of my knives in upside down, so the hilt was stabbing into my thigh. I chuckled at my failure, fixing it. The second I fixed my knife, I heard a footstep. I pulled out my sword, holding it up toward the stranger.

"William Herondale?" the deep voice asked.

I lowered my sword, but still had a firm grip on it, in case this was a trap. The stranger moved closer to me, having the light suddenly rush over him like water. I recognized the person immediately. The scraggly short brown hair, the pale gray blue eyes, the tall goofy look. I stared into the face and saw Tessa within the face.

Nathaniel Gray.

"I thought we lost you a long time ago?" I growled.

"Yeah, you did," Nathaniel said, apologetic.

"Then what in the world of Lucifer are you doing here?" I asked, anger rising within me each second I stared at him.

"I know you probably won't believe this, but I don't want to have anything to do with Mortmain's plans. He found the part of me that broke from his spell. I had to leave, but I have no where to go."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "You just think we are going to all of a sudden believe you and take you in? You've tried that already and look where that got you. Your own sister hates your guts," I snapped.

Nathaniel raised his hands in resistance. "I know, I know. But like I said, I was reminded of what I got myself into and I forced my way out."

"Why shouldn't I just kill you for Tessa?" A real growl came from my voice.

Nathaniel stared straight into my soul. "Even if Tessa hates me now, she'll regret it if you kill me."

I stared at him, slowly starting to listen. Maybe he did have a chance.

"Also, you couldn't kill me even if you tried."

Okay, that chance was gone. Any respect I had given a little second thought about, that was gone. It dropped to the pit of my soul, fury replacing it. "Raziel," I whispered.

My sword shot out farther than it was before, green fire roaring to life from it. I saw Nathaniel's eyes flinch a little, but he didn't move a muscle. The thought of him not cowering down to me, someone who could kill him so easily, made me angrier. I rushed toward him, flicking my sword toward his body, but in the second I was about to touch him, he was gone. I searched my perimeter, but not a soul was there.

That was my first lie.

I felt some kind of wind flying past me, but I felt little particles hitting my skin as well. Something scrapped against my face, which sent me into screaming pain. Once the particles were gone, I touched my cheek, showing blood on my hand. I flicked my head up in front of me and I saw feet, then legs. As I looked closer I realized what the wind was.

What looked like a big visible wind of dust and shiny parts was really Nathaniel. The visible, glowing wind all went to the same place, forming into a body. Slowly, Nathaniel returned to his original form, seeming real as ever. I stared at the formation of what that simple wind made. Nathaniel laughed at my dumb reaction.

"Mortmain wanted to experiment with the demon energy that he received, and of course I was the first guinea pig he could find. He took the energy of the demon, Kuda, and injected it into me. Yes, injected. His "workers" invented a device to help inject the demon energy into his clockwork army. But, he wanted to see if it could work on humans. The most unbearable pain anyone could encounter was not even close to his pain. A monster's life source was entering your body, finding your soul, your organs, everything about you was suicidal. Mortmain described that I could die or not. Well, I didn't care then as long as I pleased him. But…that…that experience pushed it over the edge. I didn't die, but everything else did. I look human and feel like it, but at whim, I could turn into dust and kill you with one flicker of my eyes. Mortmain tried to make me kill an innocent little orphan girl, but it was impossible. Mortmain could tell I was restraining, so he informed me that I was slowly killing myself because I was pushing the energy back at me, so I would eventually explode. I killed the men that surrounded him, taking the little girl back to the orphanage, and coming to look for you guys again."

I saw no flaw or stutter in his voice, so I knew he was not lying. All of this would make any man whimper, make any man be in vain for the rest of his life. But no, he had the courage to escape. I felt that I had to take him in. My eyes reached his face as I heard him shiver and heard him cry. I stared at him for an answer.

He stared back at me, tears falling down, too overwhelmed. "I can't have kids, Will. I can't have a family. Demons can't have kids in general, and no one knew how much I wanted my own, not even Tessa. I can't have a family because if I ever, ever get angry, I will look at her and she will turn to dust. My life is over. I never really understood how it feels to lose so much. Will, you have no idea."

I never had so much sympathy for a person before, besides Jem. "Well, you may not have lost everything."

His shot up to my attention. "Whatever do you mean, Herondale?"

I coiled a smile at his sudden _politeness._ "You may have Tessa back."

Nathaniel's smile was slight, but I could see in the hope. By his structure, I could see he wasn't fed well and the demon energy was keeping him barely alive. He should have been dead. So, now like the vampires, he's the living dead. He'll never die, he'll never age, he'll being going on forever and forever. Unless….

I shook my head. Shadowhunters aren't allowed to kill mundanes, even if they were turned into demons.

"Is there anyone who else knows about this, anyone who is like you?" I asked, searching for some answers.

"No, but I do know of a man who helped Mortmain with these experiments, but he took off after he helped me being turned," Nathaniel answered, thinking hard.

"Helped Mortmain? No mundane can handle on demon energy, except mundanes who are practicing with magic, but last time we checked, no other mundane was helping Mortmain with this, besides you," I narrowed my eyes.

"The man was not human."

"A warlock was helping? Oh, he'll be killed," I promised.

"No, he was immortal."

"What do you mean, Nathaniel? Warlocks are practically immortal, just more mortal than others."

Nathaniel's eyes glimpsed fear. "He's a vampire."

My eyes grew wide. "Was is De Quincey?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, never. He would never have anything to do with us after what we did to him. Honestly, I thought you guys killed him with the others."

The twinkle in my eyes disappeared. "He's the only one who got away."

Nathaniel shrugged. "Anyway, no it wasn't De Quincey. He was worse than de Quicney. I can't remember his name though…"

I felt myself begging, something I rarely ever did. "Nathaniel, please, remember. He may be the only one who knows how to reverse it or save you. I have to know his name, please, Nate."

Nathaniel moved his head toward me, eyes brimmed with red, absolutely blood shot. He flickered to a shadow behind me, his eyes growing wide. Sweat began to run down his forehead and neck, showing utter fear. His body tensed, but was shaking. His knees buckled. I thought he was remembering the horror of his transformation, trying to find little details he couldn't recover.

He pointed a shaking finger up, seeing something behind me. I saw a figure behind me in the darkness, but I retraced my steps back to Nathaniel. "Nathaniel, what's wrong."

"It's him. That's the one I was telling you about."

I glanced up at the moment the vampire headed into the light. He was tall, lean, but had a build on his torso. His hair was a fiery red, a hint of blonde in the color, but his eyes were the same chestnut brown I have seen before. I didn't know where I recognized him from, but he looked familiar. Maybe I saw him in one of the Taverns before. He wore a tight suit on, as if he just got back from seeing a fancy play.

"Hey, kid," the vampire said, grinning at Nathaniel.

"Who are you?" I asked, whipping my sword away from my belt, whispering Raziel and it burst into fire.

The vampire checked over my sword, unimpressed. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of my, Nephilim."

"Just tell me," I gritted through my teeth.

"My name's Hugo D'Artagnon," he stated. "I'm that bastard, Magnus Bane's cousin."

**Please R&R! If i get some reviews, i'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible**


	4. Chapter 4

****Just fyi, Hugo is actually a character that i made in my actual story (not a fanfic) but i just felt like incorporating him into this story & as Magnus' cousin. in my actual story, he's not originally a warlock, or Magnus' cousin. He's much different, though personality is similar, just more dangerous****

I stared at Hugo, the notorious vampire I heard of, but never knew the fact that him and Magnus were cousins. My eyes went hazy from being so large in fear, not to mention dread. Hugo's teeth showed a stain of recent blood, so I figured he had just fed. That was a plus for us, since I didn't want him touching my blood.

Okay, why am I thinking of joke's at the moment?

"Because your stupid," Hugo answered.

My mortified expression made him laugh.

Damn it, he's a mind reader.

"Got that right, Nephilim," he said the word as if it was scum.

"Listen, D'Artagnon," I folded my weight over onto one leg. "I'm not going to answer any of your questions or whatever you want if you don't STOP READING MY FUCKING MIND!" I yelled in the highest voice I felt like doing.

Hugo crossed his arms, his eyes determining whether he should kill me or not. How did I know this? I knew that look when I see it.

"Fine, fine," he raised his palms toward him.

"So what do you want?" I wondered.

He jerked his chin toward Nathaniel. "I want to stop this shit that Mortmain is using on mundanes."

I nodded. "Us too."

"I have some info I would love to tell your funny leaders," Hugo said, seeming embarrassed.

"Henry and Charlotte?"

"Well, I don't know their names!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I said. "But, first tell me your past. I need to know more info so I could give it to Charlotte."

Hugo bent his head back to think. I couldn't figure out why he had to _think_ about his past. Maybe, his memories were lost after his transformation? Well, I don't know how damn vampirism works.

"Magnus and I are cousins, on our mothers' sides. His mother, Agatha, and my mother, Beatrice, were the only sisters. They were both the daughters of warlocks, so they were pure warlocks."

Nathaniel piped in. "Was your father a vampire then?"

Hugo lifted a finger. "Shh. Let me finish, kid."

Nathaniel backed up behind me, in pure silence.

"Aunt Agatha married Webster Bane, Magnus' father, a true warlock. My mother married Alexander D'Artagnon, a warlock as well. Magnus' mother died when he was six from a demon's energy backfiring, so Magnus and Uncle Webster moved in with us for a while. Magnus and I grew close as we aged together, having our own small home when we were seventeen. Yes, he stopped aging when he was nineteen, and by two years later, I was twenty-one. I didn't stop. Magnus thought it was because my father wasn't in a pure-breed warlock, only intermixed with other warlock families, not straight D'Artagnon, like how the Bane's were. Anyway, a few months after my twenty-first birthday, I was wandering into the woods, I don't even remember the reason why. I should have realized not to wander in those woods alone, but I was twenty-one, I thought I was strong enough to encounter anything. But, I had never felt a vampire's power before. In the meantime, de Quincey was hunting me down, for whatever reason. That was a while ago. He's…not as bad as then. Otherwise, I was attacked by him, but he couldn't finish me off, so he _changed_ me. De Quincey apologizes over and over, explaining to me that he was in a strange urge to hunt then, hadn't eaten in weeks. I was gone already, a vampire that was once a warlock.

" My powers were still left behind in the back of my brain, so I recently retraced them. I am still partially a warlock, only by magic, not blood. Once, Magnus found I was a vampire, he retreated from me. And when I learned he was dating that other vampire woman, I couldn't forgive him. I appreciated that he understood to stay away from me, but that girl of his doesn't stop trying to force me to forgive him. I can't. Not someone who treats me like that just because I was turned into a vampire, then goes off and dates one. I knew that bastard more than anyone. He _despised_ vampires. I guess love and fate got the better of him."

I stared at him as he finished his story. "But how did Mortmain find you?"

Hugo grinned. "He saw me robbing a blood bank."

Nathaniel cringed, cowering in his face. I didn't even want to think about that.

"Let's take you both back to Charlotte," I glanced at both of them.

We wandered for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. I was a well-trained, high tempered Shadowhunter, being followed by a warlock-now vampire, and a mundane-now demon. I couldn't ever understand what I got myself into.

Not even to this day.

Charlotte greeted us with kindness, though she eyed Nathaniel suspiciously, and I mouthed to her _you'll find out soon._

The moment Hugo stepped into the Institute, he fell to the floor in pain, screaming and his skin sizzling. I burst into hysteric laughter until he lunged for me, his eyes burning with fury.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to figure out what Hugo now was, but Charlotte never understood what was wrong with Nathaniel. I guided all of them into a separate room, where Henry was waiting, leaning against the desk. We were in the only room that was not on hollowed ground. Now, Hugo wouldn't burn from the Church grounds.

"Hugo is Magnus' cousin," I reported.

Henry glanced at Hugo, curious, but Charlotte seemed unimpressed. "I heard Magnus had a cousin like that. Camille told me about it one night."

"But, what on Earth is Nathaniel doing here?" Henry asked. "Yes, I know that he wants us to take him in and something happened with Mortmain. But, why does he seem so much paler and why does he look skinner?"

I flicked my eyes between both Charlotte and Henry. "Mortmain experimented on him."

We all shifted our eyes toward Nathaniel, where he sat, uncomfortably, staring at the floor. He looked like a little kid.

"What did they do to him?" Charlotte asked, her voice a little shaky.

I sighed, wishing I didn't know the answer. "They injected demon energy into him."

Charlotte gasped, which made Hugo glance toward us. I could see him from the corner of my eyes.

Henry leaned closer to me, fully concerned. "Is that possible?"

"It is. I watched his body turn into the dusty air and he formed back into his mundane look from it. He feels and looks human, but he is no longer considered one. He's a demon, with mundane reactions."

Charlotte's shocked expression slightly disappeared. "So, he's not completely dangerous, though we should be cautious."

"I guess he killed a few of Mortmain's men just by looking at them," I laughed. Both of them glared at my humor. "Hugo was the one who performed the experiment. He left shortly after, regretting it. That's why he's here. He wants to fix his wrong-doing."

Charlotte glanced up at Henry. "Do you think Tessa will be happy about this?"

"She may not be grateful, but she may forget all about it when she discovers what happened to him."

"We can only hope."

Charlotte left to find Jem and Tessa to bring them along. Jessamine was out, Henry explained. Thank goodness, since she would probably be all over Nathaniel, though she might fear him in other words. Henry leaned toward me as I stared at Nathaniel, trying to understand this whole mess.

"If I were you, I would watch out for myself."

My eyes flickered up to the wall above Nathaniel. I knew he was talking about telling this to Tessa.

**R&R! What will happen next? **


	5. Chapter 5

****Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a short writer's block, figuring out how I wanted Tessa to react. In other words, it all me just an hour ago, all the ideas coming to me as I wrote. Well, in this chapter, you get to see the anger in Tessa that most people never see. And again, I do not own Clockwork Angel, but i do love to develop ideas from it to help me write better. I actually thought of a real story from this chapter, and it's not like Clockwork Angel, don't worry!"**

I waited impatiently and nervously, worried of Tessa's reaction. I was beginning to fidget in my seat, which Henry and Hugo noticed. Henry tried not to stare, since he knew how uncomfortable I can be, but Hugo watched me with interest, chuckling to himself. I eventually couldn't control myself anymore, so I jumped to my feet, yelling at him.

"Will you quit with the laughing Hugo! I don't see anyone laughing at the fact you are the reason these experiments are continuing," I saw the fury flash in his eyes, but I continued. "I am might be KILLED by a person who can change into me at whim! Would you like that Hugo? Being killed by yourself!"

I stopped suddenly, considering that I heard the door creaking open. Charlotte strutted in, followed by Jem and Tessa. Jem moved his eyes quickly across the room, focusing on the sight of Nathaniel sitting there. Tessa was casually smiling like I normally see her doing these days...until she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes ripped into the soul that once remained in Nathaniel, her eyes bulging, but slowly calming at the same time. She snapped her head toward me, fire burning in her eyes, so I figured Charlotte explained _I _brought something home with me.

"Shit," Jem exhaled, grabbing Tessa's arm and dragging her out into the hall.

My eyes flashed toward the others. They all could see my fear. I just had seen hell itself, I said to myself. Henry's eyes showed sympathy, Hugo snickered while shaking his head, and Nathaniel traveling his eyes to the floor, in guilt and pity. Charlotte had a stern look on her face, also making her look tired.

"Go outside and talk to Jem and Tessa," she instructed. "Henry and I need to speak to Hugo and Nathaniel, _in private_."

I recovered my strength, standing my ground. "I'm eighteen now Charlotte-"

Charlotte raised her hand. "I know how old you are, Will. But this is strictly our business. You'll be the first to hear what we learn."

Charlotte scooted me out of the room, banging the doors closed behind me. I eased the steam out of my nose. In other words, I _hated_ being on the outside of the doors that enclosed the most interesting things happening.

"No! I won't calm down Jem!" I heard Tessa scream down the hall. "Why did Will bring that filth home with him? I stray rabid dog would be better than this!"

"I don't know, Tessa," Jem spoke, bringing his eyes up toward me as I glided toward them.

Tessa glared at me, being held against the wall by Jem so she didn't attack. I had never felt guilty before, until now. "Go away, you bastard pig."

"Oh well," I said, staring down at her. "The lady can speak dirty."

"Stop with the jokes, Will," now Jem spoke.

I glared at him. I turned to Tessa. "Tessa, it's not what you think. He needs our help."

Jem eased his grip from Tessa, feeling her tense body lighten. "No, Will! 'needed' our help last time and look what he did! Turn on his own little sister that he once loved!"

I heard her heart snap with every word. She didn't want to believe it.

"Tessa, listen. If you won't listen, you won't understand."

"Will, I don't want to understand! That...monster...betrayed me! Just like you are doing!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Tessa, for god's sake listen to me! You may have your damn stubborn head stuck in this world and regret that you feel! But all I ask is for you to LISTEN to ME!"

She opened her mouth a little, but closed it at once. I knew I got her then.

"Tessa, he does not wish to hurt you anymore. I can honestly see that, and that's coming from _me_. Tessa, you have to understand. You just have to."

Tessa was silent for a moment, but words came from her mouth, calmly and quietly. "I'm listening."

Jem's eyes flashed between the two of us the whole time we spoke.

I sighed. "Once Mortmain got his hands on all the demon energy we have gotten, he had plans...ideas that no one knew the outcome, not even him. The man sitting next to your brother, his name is Hugo D'Artagnon."

"The notorious vampire," Jem said, silently.

I nodded. "Exactly. Also, Magnus Bane's cousin."

Jem's eyebrows raised, but returned to normal place quickly. He was the first to not pursue questions about it. That's one thing I loved about him.

"Anyway?" Tessa was becoming impatient.

"Anyway, Mortmain found Hugo to help on experiments that he proposed to use. Hugo had a power to be able to handle demon energy, I'm sure most vampires can, but Hugo never knew what he agreed to do. Since Nathaniel was Mortmain's perfect little teacher's pet, Nathaniel agreed to be the first to test these experiments."

I saw Tessa tense up, so I knew she still cared for him. She felt fear for him.

Jem was on the verge of curiosity. "What kind of experiments?"

"Injecting demon energy into mundanes."

Tessa gasped and Jem looked taken aback.

"What happened?"

Tessa seemed so scared.

"Nathaniel survived, as you can see. He looks human and feels like it too. But..."

"But what!" Tessa practically screamed.

"He's now a demon."

Tessa almost collapsed, but she stopped herself.

Jem was concerned. "I don't think we can hunt him. He's stated under mundane. Right?"

"That's what I'm thinking," agreeing with my friend. "He's not exactly categorized as a demon."

Tessa looked completely faint. Jem held onto her elbow, but that didn't seem to help much. "Why would they do this to him?"

"No," I pointed out. "It's more like, 'why did he let this happen to him'."

Jem gave me a look that said _not right now._ I nodded.

I saw Tessa was starting to shake, drastically. "Why? Why did I feel so much hatred toward him when I should have gone out to help him? Why am I so stupid?"

"You are certainly not stupid, Tessa," Jem said, coolly. "You had nothing to do with this. Don't worry yourself."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's not like you made him stupid."

Tessa turned to me, the hell in her eyes rising again. I started to retreat by retracing my steps, slowly, readying to protect myself. She stomped toward me, shaking off Jem whenever he touched her.

"Come on, Tessa. It's true. It's not like you are the reason he's stupid. Just like he's not the reason you are stupid."

I snapped my mouth shut once I said it. Jem's eyes widened in fear, stopping dead still. I didn't mean it that way. I meant it as an example as if she was stupid, which she is not. But I knew she took it the wrong way.

Once she pounced at me.

****As you can see, Tessa is pretty pissed at this point. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can! I already have ideas throghout this fanfic, all I have to do it put the missing pieces together! Please R&R! OH! and also! This is the end of Will's POV for the time being, so I'm deciding whether the next few chapters should go back to Tessa's POV or go to Jem's POV? Help me get ideas please! Tell me what you think! Thank you****


	6. Chapter 6

****I have decided to keep this chapter as Jem's POV. You'll find start to understand him and watch his thoughts unfold. Hope you like it! R&R!****

Jem

I stared in disbelief as Tessa attacked Will. She was hitting him across the face, of course not brutally hurting him in the least. Will was more in shock as well. Instead of stopping Tessa from doing any damage, I stood there, trying not to laugh. _No one_ has ever done this to Will, never standing up against him, so this was new and entertaining. I knew Will would be fine and he was too frightened of all of us coming after him if he hurt Tessa.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I spun around to find myself facing Nathaniel. I could see the tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes still red. He resembled a lost, scared little kid. He fumbled with his top hat in his hands, staring back at me, but converting his eyes away ever few seconds. I knew he was unbelievably nervous. He glanced around me to find Tessa "beating" up Will. He understood perfectly well.

"I probably shouldn't have come here," he sighed.

I moved closer to him so the others wouldn't hear, but he cowered back, thinking I was going to do something. When I stopped, he knew it was safe, so he came a little forward.

"No, Nathaniel, this is where you should have came. Who else would take you in? Mortmain or de Quincey? No, both would have killed you. Tessa is your only family, and I know she may have hated your guts, or at least thought she did, but no, Nathaniel. You need us as well as we need you."

Nathaniel was calmer. "You have a very good way of speaking, Mr. Carstairs."

"Please, call me Jem."

He nodded, but stopped from saying anything. I just realized that all the noises behind me had past. I turned around to see Tessa gazing up at me, her arms crossed.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

Will, casually, leaning against the wall answered. "I already told you that."

Tessa gave him a quick glare, but moved back to us. "Well?"

I gave a look to Nathaniel, showing that he should be the one speaking. He stared back at me, finding what to say, but wishing I never looked at him. I knew exactly how he was thinking. I could easily read people.

"Tessie, I came here for help and for your forgiveness," Nathaniel squeaked.

"Nate, I know you did, but you have to understand, I can't trust you like I use to. I thought I did before, but you betrayed me. I'm not going to trust you immediately."

I could tell that her words hurt Nathaniel. He found his courage once again and continued talking.

"I know it will. So, I want to prove it to you."

Tessa, kindly, thought over the words. "Fine, Nate."

Tessa walked away after she answered, speaking of not feeling very well. Will turned to me, his eyes frightful, the beginning of a black eye rising beneath his skin.

"Let's go while we can!" Will exclaimed, trying to pull me along with his running pace.

I held my ground, staring at him. His face showed that he was confused.

"No, Will. I'm going to go check on Tessa," he said.

Will crossed his arms over his chest, resting his weight on one leg. "Come on, Jem. Give it a rest."

I glared him down, knowing exactly what he was speaking of. At that moment, I just realized that Nathaniel was missing from his present spot. I figured he probably returned to Charlotte and Henry.

"No, Will."

I gave him a quick nod and began to limp down the hall. Will was shifting his weight, uncomfortably, behind me, worry traveling through his eyes.

"Come on Jem! She's just stealing you away from me!" he yelled.

I stopped, frozen solid. I was gazing down at the floor as if I was concentrating on turning it into water. I loved Will like my own family. I couldn't leave him like this. But, at the same time, I had to help Tessa. My memories flashed before my eyes, remembering the times when Will and I were often messing around. Will was the only one that didn't treat me with pity, unless he was truly worried. But, Tessa was different. I had to help Tessa feel that way. Will helped me make it through it. I was living once again.

"No, Will," I whispered, turning my head to see him leaving behind me. "I'm the one stealing Tessa away from you."

With one last nod to ensure myself, I stepped forward, leading my way to Tessa's room.

The way to Tessa's room was easy, almost as if it was a given away scavenger hunt. I found her door easily, the simple "T" on her door made it obvious. I heard some whimpering on the inside of the door, so I quickly knocked.

"Come in," a sniffly voice called.

I barged into the room, finding Tessa curled up on her bed, staring out of the window, tears burning down her cheeks. I practically ran to her side, considering my retired leg, my cane falling to the side. The large echo of the landing of my cane was what made Tessa draw her eyes toward me. Her lips curled into a slight smile.

"Jem," she said it, in a sing-song voice.

"Are you quite all right?" I asked, hearing my own voice shake.

Tessa give a little giggle. "Yes, quite. Just forcing my mind to think and cooperate."

The weary eyes that were resting in her head at the time made me feel tearful. "Tell me what you are feeling, Tessa. You know, people say you always feel better when you talk about it."

She grinned. "I have heard. But, all right."

Tessa sat up, straightening herself to look appropriate. "It's hard to forgive Nate."

"I know, Tessa-"

She held up a hand. "Let me finish." I stared back at her, mouth closed; ears opened. "It's hard to understand. How can you quickly forgive someone that betrayed you at the greatest moment? I do not know if I will ever forgive Nate or not, but it's all the same. Some part of me will always be eating me away, a constant fear whisking through me, thinking the unthinkable. What should I do? What will I do? My life is out of wonders. I have been sucked into a world that I only thought existed in books. This frozen, dark world is slowly killing me for all I know! My family is dead except for my brother, who had done the unimaginable. I can't do it anymore, Jem. I can't survive the darkness."

I stared into her wild blue eyes, a color so full of fear of what was to come. Her missing sight of her future was scaring the life out of her. She had been through so much. The Dark Sisters made her lose any sort of hope and trust. Nathaniel just worsened that, the poor girl. I knew now that she truly understood me, probably more than anyone. I enclosed her small, fragile hand inside of both my strong hands.

"You are not alone, Tessa. I'm always here to fight beside you."

I felt her hand shake within my hand, the relief exiting her soul. I could feel it from her body and I could see it in her eyes. But, at the same time, I could see one other thing there.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Tessa looked surprised, so I knew I was going to get that missing piece out of her.

"The Dark Sisters forced me to change into so many people that I don't exactly remember what I originally look like."

Tessa understood my confused expression. Now, _this_ I could not connect with.

"I don't know if I resemble my original self anymore. I don't feel any different or seem to look any different, but…if I have changed so many times, how could I possibly know one of those people I changed into isn't still stuck in my skin? I mean, I can feel a difference when I am them, but does part of them stay with me? I will stare at myself in the mirror, spending hours on this puzzlement. Like I said before, I don't feel any different, but I still never know."

I knew this piece was troubling her greatly. "Tessa, ever since I met you, you have never changed, not even in the smallest bit. You look beautiful as ever."

Tessa's smile was grateful and flattered. "Thank you, Jem."

I gazed into her eyes, searching for any sign of fear again. "Are you sure you are well now?"

She sniffled her last tear. "Yes. Thank you, Jem. It means the world to me, it truly does."

Tessa pulled me closer into a hug. She embraced me tightly and I could feel the world full of happiness. The pure light was inches from me, but as I tried to grasp it, it would run away from me. I didn't know what this could have possibly meant, but I knew it was troubling. I tried to push away, but of course it would love to pop up in the worst of moments.

I was the first to pull away from the hug, no matter how much I didn't want to. There was a fear in my gut that if I let go of her, she would turn into dust, just like my parents did. I was lucky to survive (as everyone said), but I would have rather died, not living like this; half dead as it was.

"I must return to my room," I spoke, but I had no excuse to leave, I just felt like I needed to.

"Evening, Jem," Tessa said, smiling.

I bowed my head, a small hint of a smile on my lips.

I closed Tessa's door behind me and wandered down hall after hall to my room. I entered my room, suspiciously exhausted, for whatever reason. I traveled my eyes over my room, finding them stopping on certain things. Then, one thing in particular came into my mind.

I edged toward my drawers, rummaging through them, fetching a single piece of paper. I had a drawing on it that was never once drawn over neither painted. It was a single drawing from hand. I drew it myself, months ago. Yes, I had another talent: drawing. I stared at the beautiful texture, the drawing of her made my heart ache for her.

_Tessa._

I moved my hand over her face and thought.

I was truly in love with her.

****Now you know Jem's secret! Please review soon! I hope for more reviews before I upload the new chapter! Also, should i continue with Jem's POV or switch to someone else? Tell me what you think! Thanks****


	7. Chapter 7

****Well, I did not get as many reviews for this chapter as I hoped for, but this chapter came to me so quickly I had to work on it. So, I will probably take longer to update the next chapter, just to see I get reviews. I hope you like this chapter!****

_Will_

I sat in my room, staring out the window, frustrated as hell. Was Lucifer ever this infuriated with Raziel or Michael? God, most of the time I felt like Lucifer against Jem, whom was like the great Michael. _Act more like Jem, Will,_ Charlotte would say. BAH! I will never act like him, never.

How could he just leave me like that? Ignore everything that I was saying? He was my brother, of course not by blood or marriage, but a true brother. I felt like the elder guy friend whom couldn't be shared with the friends' little girlfriend. Was he choosing her over me? Oh hell no. He is choosing me over that filthy mundane creature.

I stood up in anger from my thoughts and determination, unfortunately realizing what I was thinking. I felt a stab go into my stomach from my horrid thoughts. I sat down, suddenly and uncontrollably. My eyes opened in horror. I cannot believe I had those thoughts about Tessa. Tessa...dear Tessa..

Whoa, Will, calm down. You are clearly overreacting. My mind was slowly restarting, but my heart was pacing at a rapid speed. I never actually _forced_ myself to sit down and think about it. Ever since I first met Tessa, and first kissed her, I had these strange pain in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought of something bad or gaze at other girls. I'm a womanizer as people tend to call me, but lately, I haven't been with any. Whenever I do find myself staring at some pretty lonely woman that seems to need some aid, I see Tessa in my mind and some part of my cowers. Is this petty girl influencing my mind strangely? What is she doing to me? Or...is it me?

I honestly could not figure out what was going on with me.

I shook my head, denying the fact that I couldn't solve a problem. I stood up, helping myself stand with my hand on the small round table, moving closer and closer to the door. I felt weak and dreary, and I didn't have a clue as to why.

Suddenly, everything went black...

"Will...Will...William," I heard a female voice calling to me.

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a patch of grass. I glimpsed around as I sat up, finding that I was in an open field (so large you couldn't see any other places around) and there was a large house sitting in the middle of it. A table was set far from the house, closer to the forest where I was next to. The table was set perfectly and many people chatted amongst themselves. I stood up, wiping off the dirt and grass from my clothes. I glanced around the area, recognizing the scene as if it was yesterday.

This was my seventh birthday party.

I firstly found my older sister, Alice. She was over the other half of my years, being near sixteen years old now. Her long beautiful dark blonde hair was golden in the light, her long stands blowing behind her in the wind as she laughed. Alice and I shared the same blue eyes, a prominent feature my father had. I resembled my father while Alice was almost a perfect replica of our mother. Father was a Shadowhunter that married a mundane, mother, and ran away from Idris. Alice declared that she would not join the demon hunting life, but I did on the next few birthdays I had.

At the next person who entered the scene, my back stiffened. His structure was magnificent, being able to stand that straight for the longest amount of time. His hair was pitch black, shaved into a buzzed looking way. His eyes were the blinding blue that the Herondale's owned. He was the tallest of the family, and the oldest of us three.

My elder brother, Robbie.

Robert Herondale was the first to be born. Robbie, as everybody calls him, was sent into military school because mother and father were on the run from Idris until father finally got out. Robbie was sent back by the time he was around nineteen, though he often visited us. Robbie was twenty-one at this party, fighting demons like me, but I never knew where he was dead or alive. I never kept in touch with mother and father. Alice, the only girl, was also the only one to not enter the Shadowhunter life-style. For all I know, she is married and has kids. Robbie is now thirty-two and Alice is around twenty-six. I was the little baby, truly being treated as one when I was younger.

I saw the mirror image of myself running around the table, only quite younger. I searched over the grounds I was living in. Wales plantations were beautiful during the spring. Ours was full of grass and luscious flowers that grew around the area, which my younger self was happily picking up and giving them to Alice.

I watched the people talk together, seeing my little self running around, pretending as if I was a plane, by the looks of it. Alice made her famous laughing, flipping her head back and roaring into laughter. Robbie surveyed the table and people, often picking me up to play with me. Robbie would only truly smile in happiness whenever he was with me.

"Mother, the Shadowhunters say they want to recruit little William here," Robbie said, bending over to face me.

Mother sniffed in pride. "I stopped giving the satisfaction of breath."

Mother, April Herondale, was a pure, middle aged woman. Mother had always been strong and independent, being clearly able to take care of us children whenever father was away. Mother was always there whenever any of us needed help.

Father chuckled. "They still exist?"

Father, Everett Herondale, was a character. Almost every person that met father 'fell in love with him'. Father could make anyone laugh, even the hardest people (including Robbie), or in the least bit, smile. Father was only serious whenever he had to be, which was rare.

Robbie gave him look, but you could see the smile on his face. "Yes, father, they do. You are staring at one right now."

Father blinked. "I thought I was staring at my oldest son."

Robbie nodded as he chuckled quietly, squatting down to face the younger me. "William, would you like to become a Shadowhunter like you big brother?"

I could see the bewilderment in my younger eyes, but no one seemed to know that Robbie asked me that. Everyone just turned back to what they were doing before. Younger me was truly in awe of becoming like Robbie.

"Yes," little me said in his sweet, young British voice.

"That's my man," Robbie patted my shoulders, standing up.

I took a step forward but stopped myself. So, this is how the Institute discovered I was interested. But, how they possibly know that a seven year old was making a final decision? I clearly don't remember it now, so why would I remember it then?

Alice moved her eyes into the direction of the forest and stared straight to where I was standing. She smiled in my direction, giving a little wave. I stood, amazed and frozen. I waved, nervously, back. Alice granted herself satisfied and moved her gaze away. I exhaled in relief until mother's eyes moved into my direction.

A saw a light in her eyes. "Come, Will. Join the party."

My eyes were in horror. Mother could see me? Why was she seeing me when the regular me was there, in her time? Father sat his paper down in his lap, staring up at me. I just realized I was closer to them without even moving my feet.

"Yes, my dear boy. We haven't seen you in years," father said.

Robbie eyed me curiously. I saw that his face slowly started changing until it stopped to show he wore a patch over his right eye and had a scar going down his face. I felt mortified. Tremor was scorching through my body until the younger me held my hand. I was shaking about that time, fearful for what was happening. I felt like pushing away and tearing down the plantation until I finally disappeared. I loved my family dearly, but I felt so suffocated when I did love with them. I appeared to be happy when I was at this young age, but once I was actually a pre-teen, I felt like I was slowly dying.

"How's Charlotte and Henry?" father asked.

"You know them?" I asked, surprised.

"Will, older Shadowhunters often know almost every Shadowhunter. Not to mention, I worked with their parents at some point in time."

I felt a suffocating lecture was coming on, but it never did. "I don't know many of them."

Father gave me a look as if I was using stupidity. "You just recently turned eighteen, am I correct? You have barely entered the world of demon hunting."

I felt that father was trying to shun me or something of the sort. I was his youngest child, his youngest _son_. I wasn't the most important in the family. Robbie was pampered because he was the eldest boy and the eldest in general, and Alice was sheltered because she was their only girl. I was the odd one sticking out of the family. I overheard mother and father talking one night when I was younger. They were saying that I was an _accident_. Mother and father were happy with having just Robbie and Alice, but I was the misshapen that was not even wanted. I never felt good enough after that, a big reason I wanted to leave so badly.

Mother decided to change the subject. "I love the girl you brought home, darling."

I shoved my eyes away from father and put them onto mother. "What girl?"

Mother pointed the girl standing across the way, speaking with Alice. I stared, horrorstruck. Tessa was standing there, talking to Alice, but flickering her eyes over to me every so often, her eyes flittering. At the same time, I felt an eased sort of feeling. It was hard to explain, but it felt closer to like I finally found what I was searching for my whole life.

I broke the trance, finding mother again. "Tessa?"

"She'll make a great wife for you," mother continued, passing out tea to the visitors beside us.

"Wife?" I choked.

"Yes, silly," mother giggled. "That's what comes after fiancee."

I felt as if my eyes bulged from my head. "What?"

"Tessa is your fiancee, dear."

My eyes traced back to Tessa, the beautiful smile crossing across her face, her flirtatious look on her face. I stared, in awe. Mother chuckled with my no sound.

_Tessa...Tessa...Tessa..._

Everything in that moment started to rush past me, the only thing left was the feeling of younger me holding my hand. I felt him standing behind me as I gazed around at the whizzing scenes.

"Will, I'm here," the younger me said, before bursting into dust.

I continued to stand there, letting the black scenes fly past me. I heard everyone telling me things, the voices in my head becoming louder and louder. I enclosed my ears with my hands, screaming out for it to stop. After what felt like hours, it all stopped in a short step, and I felt myself hit my head.

I opened my eyes to find light pouring into the room. I was laying on the floor of my room, sprawled about, my eyes content with the ceiling. Jem and Tessa was leaning over me.

"Will, I'm here," Tessa spoke, a sweet tone.

_Younger me._

My sight flashed until I could actually see everything. Tessa's face was sympatric, wondering why I had abnormally fallen. Jem was concerned; just plain concern. I could easily see that Jem was blaming himself for this.

I sat up, a bit dizzy. "How did you two find me?"

Tessa chuckled, in a strange, nervous way. "Psh. The moment you didn't arrive to dinner, we knew something was up."

"Dinner?" My stomach growled, realizing I needed food.

"Yes," Jem now spoke. "Depending on when you passed out, you could have been easily out for three hours."

I was confused. I didn't even remember falling, let alone feeling dizzy in the least. I remember walking toward the door, blackness shattering my sight for only a few seconds, and then I was watching my family. What happened between each moment? Thank god I was not in the streets when I passed out. I could have gotten attacked.

"I was with my family, back in Wales," I said without realizing the fear expressing from my voice.

Tessa stared in astonishment and Jem's eyebrows furrowed.

I found myself staring straight at Tessa. "You were there too."

Tessa's eyes became wondering, but Jem's looked dangerous. I didn't know whether he was jealous or concerned about my mentality.

Jem found a way to change to subject, knowing I was at least better. "We have sent for an oracle."

"Oracle?" Not it was my turn to furrow my brows.

"Remember, like we use to years ago. You always found it so much fun," a slight smile spread across his face.

"With everyone?"

"With everyone."

My devious grin spread across my face and I saw Tessa was still watching me with some interest.

The oracle this time was a beautiful woman, around Charlotte's age. The oracle seemed delighted to be around our presence. Of course she knew what we were. Tessa had never been to one, so she acted excited. Jessamine fondly didn't care for oracles, saying it often bored her because nothing new or interesting ever occurred, but she agreed for Charlotte's sake. Jem was very optimistic to these things, never being very fond of them either, since he already had his supernatural experience that unfortunately was shorting his life. Charlotte was quite excited for it because she loved seeing the way and the people that visited the oracles. Henry, on the other hand, was neutral about it, but he only went because Charlotte asked him to. I, well, was in love with these things. I couldn't exactly explain why, but I just did.

"My name is Mademoiselle Lucinda, one of the best in England," she said, but she had a Spanish accent. She was clearly from Spain.

Charlotte, years ago, had a specific room built for oracles and seances. I would laugh at her, teasing her by saying why would need a seance room when we could see these beings as they were. Charlotte would wave me off, frustrated with the truth. I thought of Charlotte almost as a mother, so I _often_ respected her. Most of the time, I didn't for some reason that I felt I had to express. That doesn't matter at the moment.

We entered the darkened room that was outlined with crimson red walls and furniture. An expensive, real crystal ball (yes, there are real specific ones that the Downworlders contain) sat in the middle of the room, on top of a table. Many crimson pillows lay around the lowered table, too many to count. More even surround those that reached until the back of the room. I caught sight of Tessa's mouth gaping at the room and Mlle Lucinda nodded her head toward the extravagant room.

"Wonderful room indeed," she said.

I acknowledged Charlotte with the corner of my room.

We all sat in our seats as well did Mlle Lucinda. "Now, what do we want to do here?"

"Tell us something supernatural about each of us," Jessamine said, clearly bored.

Mlle Lucinda grinned, a grin I found myself using most of the time. "Very well."

She stared into the crystal ball, humming to herself. I didn't know why this had to do with anything, but I noticed that she did it, since I was the closest to her.

Her eyes flashed to Jessamine. "I see you becoming wedded within the next year."

Jessamine apparently did not expect that response at all. Her face went in full excitement. "Really? Who is he? Do you know?"

"Someone that you know, but I can't see him clearly. All I know is that he is tall, that's all I can see of him."

Everyone flashed their eyes toward me, since I was the tallest (next to Henry, but he was _clearly_ married already). I was taken aback.

"Oh god," Jessamine said, mortified.

"No! No! No! Trust me, I would never marry that girl in my life," I snarled.

I heard a growl come from Jessamine's throat.

Mlle Lucinda was amused. "Don't worry. The man is not in this room."

I saw the cheerful smile on Jessamine's lips in relief.

Mlle Lucinda obediently went back to the crystal ball. "Who here is Mister Henry?"

Henry's attention fell toward her for the first time she had arrived. Mlle Lucinda smiled at the red-headed inventor.

"You invent gadgets, correct?" she curled her lips.

He nodded. "I do, indeed."

"I see you inventing something of wonderful use, something most extraordinary you'll be famous from it."

Henry almost jumped from joy. "I told you!"

Charlotte patted his arm, smiling lightly.

Mlle Lucinda glanced up, surprised, toward Charlotte. "You will have an unexpected visit by someone you haven't seen in years."

Charlotte looked shocked. I knew Charlotte hadn't seen many people in years, so who in the world could it be?

"Tessa Gray?"

Tessa straightened. "Yes?"

Mlle Lucinda eyed her, fully looking over her. "I recognize you. I've met your brother."

Tessa blushed, not wanting to speak of Nathaniel at the moment, only wishing to continue.

"Anywho, Tessa, you have a surprise in store for you. A surprise that you have never tried before and you will cherish it deeply."

Tessa was stunned. I don't know why, but then again, I was not a girl.

Mlle Lucinda lifted a finger. "Another thing. In the year coming, a new cherished person will enter your life."

Tessa nodded as if a 'thank you' to Mlle Lucinda. She glanced back at the crystal ball and found her eyes on me. "William Herondale. A dear old loved one will return into your life and you will have the biggest adventure in your life."

I grinned, happy. But...who was this loved one she speaks of?

Mlle Lucinda winked at me, but when her eyes went back to the crystal ball, her eyes were horrorstricken. She gulped. "Jem Carstairs?"

Mlle Lucinda caught Jem's attention, but he even looked grave by the way she spoke, shaky and uncertain.

"I see you ending short."

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked, unable to restrain herself.

Mlle Lucinda answered Charlotte, but continued to bear her eyes into Jem's. "You will die within the next two years."

Gasps spread across the room, and I felt my heart quicken. Die? I know Jem was slowly dying as it was, but still. Of course, Mlle Lucinda reminded us (near the beginning) that oracles could often be read wrong or it means something else. Jem didn't look so sure. He glanced up at Mlle Lucinda as everyone stared at him, astonished.

Jem's eyes were red with the coming of tears. "I know," he whispered.

At that, Jem jumped to his feet, his fist first pounding the table as he stood, trailing his eyes over all of us. They longed on mine, but his eyes only stopped on Tessa, sending her a distant message that only they could read. I watched, bluntly, as Jem stormed out of the room.

****Now, you have some foreshadowment of Jem's future. Will he die in the near future or not? You'll have to read the whole story to find out. Also, you got a feel of Will's family (all of whom I purely made up) and what he was like when he was younger. As well as that, now he has new thoughts in his mind: Does Will have feelings for Tessa? Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks****


	8. Chapter 8

****All right, well this chapter came to me right now, and I'm still trying to think of what to do after this...any help? Still, please R&R!****

I followed Jem down the halls, trying very hard to catch up with him, or at least seeing where he leads to. Jem seemed strange today, and I could not put a finger on it.

What was the most surprising for the moment was that Jem actually _walked out_ of the Institute. He never did that when he was upset. I would usually find him back in his room playing the violin or at least in the Raziel Chamber. But strangely, he just stepped out of the doors.

I followed him down the barely lit streets, which were covered in heavy puddles. I guessed that it had rained while we were with the oracle. I shrugged, knowing more important matters were in hand.

I chased after Jem through the shadows, not wishing to be seen until I knew where he was heading. After, I believe it was almost an hour, a lot of walking, I saw the Downworlders' buildings forming before us. They slowly appeared as I walked past them. I noticed familiar places that I often visit when I am down here. Though, I still had no idea where Jem was heading. It was, truthfully, starting to frighten me.

I saw him edging toward the river that was passing by London's streets, so I felt fear rising in my body. I was panicking. What if he was going to jump or something?

I shook my head. Jem would never do that. He wouldn't leave of all us behind…unless he thought it was for the best.

I almost lunged for Jem as he was walking onto the bridge, but a shadow in the distance stopped me. A young woman (probably around our age) glided up the bridge toward Jem, seeming to know him since they began talking. I was surprised Jem knew a young woman, besides us Shadowhunters and Tessa. I know that Jem has become to know Rebecca and Richard (Shadowhunters from Australia), but still. I never heard of other Shadowhunters around the area as of now.

Then, I realized it. The girl has light brown hair, strange dark velvet eyes and she thin. Somehow the girl knew I was here because she turned into my direction, gave me a smile and a wink. I stared closer and saw everything. She had fangs in her mouth.

"Someone is here with us," I heard her whisper to Jem.

Jem spun around, pulling out his dagger in seconds. I stepped from the shadows and Jem exhaled in relief.

"God, Will. Don't scare me like that," he warned.

I was blunt. "I didn't scare you. She's the one who told you."

The vampire gave me a skeptic look. Oh god, I thought, she is just like me.

"Oh right," Jem stuttered. "This is Tiffany Anderson. She's a knew Downworlder around here."

I crossed my arms. "And how did you two meet?"

Tiffany's voice was angelic, even though her transformed body was made for the complete opposite. "We knew each other in Shanghai."

I stared at Jem in disbelief. "How?"

Jem spoke now. "Yes, my parents were retired Shadowhunters, but they were still involved in Downworlder in Shanghai. Tiffany's father was an old friend of my mothers."

"You don't look Chinese," I stated to Tiffany. "While Jem is resembles partially Chinese because his mother was."

Tiffany seemed more than happy to oblige. "My parents moved there because their recent Shadowhunters at that time moved them to Shanghai. I'm from Ireland."

Wow, Shadowhunters is such a variety group.

I glanced toward Jem, wondering if he told her _anything_.

"Yes," she shimmered. "Jem told me everything about this Tessa, her brother's problem, and the thing with Mortmain. I've met him before."

"So, why are you exactly here, Tiffany?"

Tiffany was quite talkative. Jessamine and her would get along great. "My father was a Shadowhunter and my mother was a vampire. No one dared to know she was a vampire, so she taught me to hide my true identity as a child. Just recently they were killed by one of these demon experiments created by Mortmain."

I was shocked when I turned toward Jem. He found our key. "You mean, Mortmain has been creating more people like Nathaniel?"

Jem nodded. "But, from Tiffany's information, most of them are strange disabilities or sometimes just shut down at random. Apparently, since Nathaniel and Hugo left, they can't perfectly recreate his experiments. Tiffany needs a place to stay until she finds somewhere to live and have resolution about this problem. She's willing to help."

I couldn't refuse this offer. Tiffany probably held information about the demon experiments' defects that we could deflect easily. I nodded toward Jem so he knew exactly that I agreed.

I felt some disturbing interruption in the air, knowing someone else was coming toward us. I traced back over Jem's shoulder and saw a man walking toward us. As I squinted to see closer, fear broke free.

Mortmain.

"Jem, Tiffany! Mortmain is right behind you!"

Both of them flipped their heads around to see Mortmain walking toward us. They both jumped back toward me, Jem pushing Tiffany behind him so she doesn't get touched. I've seen him do that more than once with Tessa. Mortmain stopped nearly a couple of feet away from us. A creepy look was on his face.

"I know Nathaniel Gray is in your captivity," Mortmain stated, fire burning in his eyes. "Give him to me."

"He's not yours to return," I spat. "He doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Mortmain faced the floor, shaking his head, and chuckling evilly. "You have no idea what I'm capable of now."

His smile was the biggest surprise I have ever seen so far. Mortmain stood straight, unearthly pale and thinner than I remembered. All of us gasped when he smiled, a large evil grin spread across his face.

Fangs were hanging from his mouth.

Hugo forgot to mention that important piece of information, I noted.

"We'll see about that," Jem snarled.

"Good. I would love to have a fight," Mortmain curdled.

Mundane started to surround us, so I thought they had become intrigued by the fact that two demon hunters and two vampires were on their bridge. That was my second lie.

All the mundanes slowly turned to dust and were flying everywhere, attacking us in different directions. A few were trained warlocks, some were newborn vampires, and some were even werewolves. But most of these mundanes were the creation of Mortmain. Poor missing young ones, injected with demon energy. I shot a look of hell toward him, showing him how cruel he was for doing something like this to regular people.

Mortmain disappeared from existence, so the three of us were facing these creations, pretty much unequipped. Tiffany immediately began attacking the living ones, the vampires, warlocks, and werewolves. That left the demon ones to Jem and I. I had one sword to spare, so depending on how many either of us were attacking, we would switch our weapons. Some of them I had to physically attack them with my bare hands. It wasn't hard to find their defect and be able to choke them to death or beat them with a few rocks I could find. It was a bloody and violent fight, but unfortunately, it wasn't the worst I had seen or been in.

Tiffany seemed to be almost done with all of the solid creations, but I could easily see that she was weakening. Tiffany had to drain the blood of them all, while fighting off the ones that were storming her. Jem and I were nearly halfway through the other ones, but both of us were beat up badly. I always hated when people ambushed us when we thought this would the least frightful night.

Tiffany was done, but I saw her to the floor, passed out cold. I saw one of the demon mundanes trudging after her.

"Jem! Throw me one of your daggers!" I thought quickly.

Jem threw one in obedience, never once asking as of why. I caught it in a second and chucked it toward Tiffany's direction. Without the demon mundane knowing, it sliced off his head before he could change into his dust form. His headless body fell limp to the floor.

Once Jem and I thought all was lost, a figure jumped from the trees, hooded and shadowed. Neither of us saw him appear, only knowing where he could have possibly came from to be in the middle of the fight. The man appeared to tall and strong, but I could not see his face. He pulled a sword from its sheath, whispering something to it so it lit into a green lit fire. I recognized the spell to rise the sword, since I have used it before. So, this was a Shadowhunter.

He lifted the sword, slamming it back down into the bridge floor. A green fire lit the whole bridge in fire, but going out into a large circle and killing everything in its path. Jem and I stood still, staring with our mouths gaping. All of the demon mundanes were gone, so we were saved. I was overpowered with interest.

"That was amazing!"

I saw the man smirk, a small hint of a scar on the side of his lip. "Takes a lot of years and skills for a Shadowhunter to do that."

"Who are you?" Jem asked, just as interested.

Ha ha. I realized all of us forgot about Tiffany on the ground a hundred yards away, but I didn't dare say anything yet.

The man moved his hood off from his head. He was at least in his early thirties. I found a familiar face in him until I looked close enough. A patch over his eye, a scar running down his face, bright sapphire eyes, and the dark black hair. I was unpleasant shock.

The man that stood before me resembled me.

It was my older brother, Robbie.

"Miss me, little brother? I knew one day we would work together," he said, holding his arms open for a hug.

My eyes brightened in horror. What did Mlle Lucinda say?

A dear loved one will return into my life.

****Now you have witnessed one of Mlle Lucinda's oracles come true! What shall I do next? Any ideas? Tell me what you think! Thanks****


	9. Chapter 9

****Sorry it took me so long to update! I was very busy and I was sort of stuck where to go! Well, I just got this idea about an hour or two ago, so I started working on it, and the whole chapter unfolded in my head. Hope you like it, since this is my first time being in Nate's POV! R&R please!****

_Nate_

I stared at the oracle room where everyone had just left to find the others. Even Mlle Lucinda had left. I was left in the room, staring at every detail in this room. It was large and beautiful, a room I have never seen before. I heard footsteps outside the door, but I didn't bother to get up and go look. I almost knew that it was one of them.

Later, I decided I would get up and go for a walk outside. But, at the same time, I had to _ask to leave_ because the others didn't want anything happening to me for now.

Well, since the others were too busy to even notice, I decided to leave without telling any of them. All of them were capable of finding me with no hardship, so why not just leave for an hour or two? I'll be fine, I thought.

I opened the large doors leading to the front porch and stairs of the Institute. It was cold tonight, but I pretended to not notice my breath, which I could easily see, and continue on my merry way. I was mortified to see how empty the streets of this side of town were. Normally, when Mortmain would take me on his horrid expeditions, it was crowded with people. I suppose I just never expected to see London this empty.

I glanced behind to make sure no one was watching, but my eyes led me to one of the windows near the top of the building. I found Tessa staring down at me, a glare that was both scared and dangerous. I continued to stare at her with a sad face, trying to show her that I was truly apologetic. She only continued to glare, so I turned back around to continue down London.

I walked down a narrow, wet street that was crowded with buildings, with both businesses and homes. Very few people snuck past me, but I always felt like someone's eyes were bearing into me. I shivered, trying to ignore it and telling myself I was only imagining this. I ended up in a forest near a bridge that I had seen a couple of times while crossing through London.

"Nathaniel," I heard a whisper moan.

I spun around but found no one near me. I found my eyes staring back into town, but that was too far away for me to hear. I heard it once again, but I realized it was a woman's voice. Nothing like Tessa's, not even the age of Charlotte's. It felt like…a mother's voice.

"Turn around," the woman said.

I found myself turn to face the bridge, where a woman was leaning against the top of the bridge. She had curly brown hair that went to her chest, the curls large and perfect. Her beautiful sapphire eyes made me think of Tessa. The woman was normal height for a woman her age, nearly halfway over five feet. She looked to be at least in hid mid-thirties. But, as I moved closer to her, I automatically knew who she was.

"Mother," I whispered.

As I ran closer to her, I noticed she was wearing the puffy black dress she was wearing the night she died. Her hair became a little more astray and her sapphire eyes were turning paler and paler. I remember seeing her in the casket, her curls flattened, face paler than it's ever been, and her beautiful black and gray dress torn in a few places. I remember pulling back my tears so I wouldn't scare Tessa.

I came to a sudden stop when I reached her, noticing the same features she had in that casket. Fear made me begin to retreat from her.

"Nathaniel," she started, her angelic voice turning raw. "What happened to you?"

"Mother, I know you of all people would never forgive me," I carefully stated my words.

"You, of all people, betrayed your own sister. You let your selfish attitude get the best of you. Now look where it took you. You are a creature that is evil and full of destruction," mother seemed even more stressed than before.

"Mother?" I asked, realizing how real she felt. "Are you alive?"

"Of course I'm alive. I'm visiting your time," she snapped.

A blank expression whipped across my face. "Excuse me?"

"Nathaniel, the date is August 4, 1874," mother answered.

Horror slapped me across the face. That was the date mother was found dead. It was late night when she left us with our maids, later being found dead in the river.

"How are you here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I don't know, Nathaniel," my mother shook her pretty curls. "I came to the bridge and I knew you were here. But, I knew it wasn't exactly _you_. It was the you that I would never come to know. A voice and person kept entering my dreams, telling me of the futures you two were going to encounter. I know your futures, both you and Tessa, and I know of the outcome. I knew if I had stayed longer, worse things could have happened to you."

"Who…" I was stuttering. "Who was the person?"

"I knew the voice anywhere. It was your father. I'm sure the person was Tessa's father," she sighed.

I was so close to learning my own mystery, I just had to grasp for it. "Who is my father?"

Mother pointed toward me. "That is your future, Nathaniel."

I was stunned. So, this is what drove mother toward death? Unthinkable.

"I love you dearly, Nathaniel. I just couldn't stay here and watch everything happen. I knew I would have been the center for worse things to happen to you," she climbed on top of the bridge. "Tell Tessa I love her more than anything. I will miss you both."

I tried to stop her, to have her stop and listen, but I knew what was to happen next. Mother tossed herself from the bridge, slamming straight into the river. I wrenched my eyes close before she could hit the river, but all I felt was horror run through my body. I learned what drove my mother into this and I had watched it happen. That beautiful face that was lying inside the casket was my mother, the woman that was driven away by our futures. I couldn't help but feel that her death was partially my fault. Tessa had no influence in this at all, I already knew where my future may have been heading when she died. It was me whom she saw the night she died, and yet, fourteen year old me at that time never knew I had watched her die. Maybe that's why I always felt an eerie feeling when I was at mother's funeral.

I decided to head back to the Institute, but before I was inside the edge of town, a unimaginable pain shot through my body, forcing me to the ground, screaming. But, no one except me could hear my screams. Tears were beginning to spur from my eyes and I didn't know what to do.

"I'm still in control of you," I heard Mortmain's voice enter my ears and brain.

I was beginning to have a sort of reaction, twitching uncontrollably. I felt parts of my body change and rearrange, a feeling that was painful. All I felt was pain. Nothing else in the world.

A puddle was lying next to my head and I felt something in my face change, which was the last thing to do so. I lifted part of my body up above the puddle and stared down into it. My sapphire blue eyes slowly changed into this deep, blood red color. I felt my teeth turn sharper and I felt a strong power overpowering even me. I was the demon I was made for. I could tell.

I pushed myself up with no effort, stalking through the city, finding random people meandering through the streets. I pushed them aside, snarling and other noises I have never heard anything make. I was becoming a horrid monster that people were finally starting to figure out. Screams of panic rose through the air and all I could think about was death and destruction.

People were running around me, but I could see the street was now crowded with about twenty-something people. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill any of them alone, so I felt a strong power rising within me. It was starting to rattle my body, and I knew at this point I could not stop it. A roaring fire or type of steam flew from my body and destroyed any being in my path. I fell to my knees, my body already returned back to normal. My body felt like myself again and I could control my emotions now.

I stood up to look around. I stood, frozen, a terrible sight sitting before me. Around twenty were on the floor around me, dead. I couldn't believe I, alone, did this.

I took off down the street, running as fast as I could, turning to dust at one point so I wouldn't been seen leaving the death scene. I entered into the forest in a second, panting and returning to full structure. I sat on a rock that stood near the river, placing my head between my hands so I could ease my breath. But, before I could lift my head, someone got me by the throat and slammed me into a tree.

I opened my eyes and stared horrified at Hugo D'Artagnon. His eyes were red as well and blood dripped from his teeth and lips.

"You," he growled.

"Hugo! Thank god it's only you!" I exclaimed, clearly happy to be caught by him.

"Because of you I went on a crazy blood rampage!" he screamed.

He pulled me away from the tree, but once again slammed me against it, so hard the tree almost broke.

"Hugo! It wasn't me! Mortmain somehow got control of the demon part inside of me. "

"Yeah I know," Hugo's eyes seemed more to explain the situation than his words.

I could see people dancing in Hugo's eyes, a scene showing demons easily taking control of daily humans walking through the city. So, I could easily pick up the missing parts. Normally, demons could enter humans and control them. What Mortmain wanted to do was keep the demons somehow inside the humans so it was easier to control them and they could be hidden. I was that experiment. I also remembered the story that Tessa and Jem were explaining about the human on fire, which meant he was clearly a demon in disguise. But, I knew that that human was not one like me. The demon only took over him. Then, a thought popped into my mind.

"Hugo! Is Mortmain controlling demons altogether?" I asked.

"Yes," Hugo panted. "He has injected demons that wish not to rule to him into humans so he could control them anyway. But, he has promised all demons to let them live free as long as they work for him. The ones that obey only take over humans. The ones who do not are put into humans so they become one. It's harder to kill the humans with demons running through their blood only because you have to kill the human and demon. The others are easier to kill because once the demon knows that you are trying to kill them, they just leave the body."

A good thing to know, I thought. I had more information than I started out with.

"It's your fault I started this!" Hugo snarled, dropping his grip on me and lunging toward me.

I turned into dust and flew past him, coming back together behind his back. Hugo growled, trying to attack him, but I kept repeating this process.

"Like you said, it's harder to kill demons inside of human's blood," I said.

Hugo cackled. "In other words, that's mean you are even more dangerous than regular demons. You don't know this, Nathaniel Grey, that you don't have an ordinary demon inside of you."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, still halfway in dust form, my head the only thing that is solid.

"All the other human experiments have the demon energy that the Shadowhunters caught. Yours, the first ever encounter, was tested with a true powerful demon that no one has dared to catch. You are the worst one we could possibly think of."

"And who is that?"

"I'll tell you later," Hugo roared and then burst through the trees.

I came back to solid form, staring after Hugo. I know Hugo is not evil, he was just frustrated that he couldn't control himself. I decided to turn back and report this information back to the others. Thought, I decided not to dare tell anyone the part about me having the worst demon inside of me.

_Good luck with that_, I heard a voice laugh inside of me.

I blinked.

The demon inside of me was talking to me?

****Well, I hope this explains a few things a bit! Tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas of what should happen next, let me know! Thanks****


	10. Chapter 10

**** I am deeply apologize for the long update! I was concentrating on other stories..as you can see. Well, I am so glad to be out of this mess now! I hope this reaches to your appeal like each chapter! Please R & R!****

Tessa

_Where did everyone go? _I thought as I desperately waited for Will, Jem, and Nathaniel to return. I sat in the parlor, my feet tapping without my notice, so I continued to hum a song that I randomly made up in my mind. Jessamine sat across the room, playing chess with some sort of being that wasn't there, so I ignored it. Chess pieces floated by themselves and Jessamine would often scream at it, so I knew something was there, since Jessamine would _never_ yell at herself. Some unknown was in the room with us, so I tried not to think about it.

Moments later, Charlotte and Henry burst into the room, arguing no doubt. I ignored the conversation, knowing it had something to do with one of Henry's contraptions. But, the moment Jem entered the room, I found myself fascinated.

"Another Shadowhunter? From Idris of course!" Charlotte exclaimed so furiously that Jessamine jumped up to fan her.

"We have to give him some help, Lottie," Henry soothed, using the nickname he rarely used on her.

"Charlotte, he was injured in a fight with a demon itself. Then, a vampire appeared. He is pretty bent out of shape. Let's help him, for Will's sake," Jem pleaded.

My ears were listening intently, surprised that Will needed some sake. Was something wrong? What was happening?

Just in time, a tall man in his thirties with sapphire eyes and dark black appeared into the room, with Will following him, asking him to stop. When the man turned in my direction, actually trying to face Charlotte and Henry, I saw the most horrid thing. He was wearing a patch of his eye, and a long scar ran from the upper left of his forehead to bottom side of his lip. It was horrible, knowing he had to go through some agony to have that scar. It pained my heart so.

"Jessamine, Tessa," Charlotte began, introducing. "This is Robert Herondale."

My eyes grew wide with such force. _Herondale?_ Was this Will's father?

"Very nice to meet you. I am Will's older brother. I have been in the demon hunting life since I was Will's age. That's been almost two decades, God, I didn't realize how quickly time flew by," Robbie stated.

Will's older brother? Wow, this was a surprise. I didn't see this coming, at all. Robbie Herondale was quite handsome just like Will, but something about Robbie made him more strong, older, wiser. I couldn't put the pieces together, but that scar definitely showed he was a fighter like Will. I couldn't help but suppress a smile. They were much more alike than either of them realized.

Robbie turned to Charlotte, easily swooning her. "Will you mind if I take a rest in one of your rooms?"

"Yes, of course," Charlotte held out her toward the door.

"Thank you."

Robbie exited the room and I felt a pain of regret, for whatever reason, I didn't know. Everyone's eyes turned to Will, who stared back at us, shrugging his shoulders.

"How did he get that scar?" Jessamine asked, greedily curious.

"He was fighting a werewolf when he was my age," Will answered.

"Why was he fighting a werewolf?" Charlotte was almost appalled, since she found of werewolves.

"The werewolf was changing because of something about that he recognized my brother. He said my brother did something terrible to him in the past, but my brother could not remember, so the werewolf slashed him across the face to pester him. My brother fought him, and, unfortunately, killed him. He's not very welcome with the Downworlders."

"Neither are you," Jessamine huffed.

Jem and I snickered a laugh behind our hands, and I could tell Henry was trying to stop himself from chuckling.

Will, though, did not look too happy. "For your information, he's considered a hero to most Shadowhunters. Did you ever hear of the Shadowhunter that killed every demon that were festering around in Idris?"

Charlotte and Henry nodded. Jem and Jessamine didn't understand because they probably weren't here yet.

"That was my brother. He killed most of them with his bare hands. There were almost two hundred of them that night. Everyone didn't know about them, but luckily, my brother was wandering through the halls. He's the top Shadowhunter for sensing demons."

Jessamine stifled a laugh. "Good for him."

"Also, he has a normal wife, Jessamine."

Jessamine glared at Will with pure envy. Everyone knew how much she wanted to be a normal girl, so of course, Will found this information easy to irritate her.

Charlotte, on the other hand, gasped in shock. "He married a mundane?"

"Well," Will considered. "They have been engaged since I can remember. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married by now."

My eyes flickered toward Jem, whom was standing there, uncomfortably. Within the next few minutes, my hearing flashed out of Will's conversation, Jem bowed his head slightly and waltzed out of the room. I got up to follow him out, some source pushing me along after him, but someone caught my arm.

My eyes flew up to see Will glaring down at me. "Oh no you don't. This is usually his peaceful time with himself."

I jerked my arm from Will's grasp and glared back at him. "I don't care. I can do anything I want to, Will. If Jem wants his peaceful time, then he can tell me so."

As I scurried out of the room, I felt Will's eyes bore into my back, and a tiny twinge of pain shot through my heart.

I knocked on Jem's door, expecting to get no reply. But, sure enough, he answered the door just as I was about to walk away. A smile spread across his face once he saw me. The light illuminated from his face made me melt. What was this strength in my heart? What was he trying to make me do?

Jem escorted me into the room, allowing me to sit on his bed that rested on the floor, not a board. Jem sat in the chair, moving it across from me. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was expecting something. But what?

"Jem, for some reason, a little part is tingling inside of me. It's telling me to tell you everything," I sighed.

Jem's eyebrows furrowed. "Go on."

"It's just that…that…" I couldn't hold it in any longer, but for some reason, but tongue held it back.

Jem leaned closer to me, the attraction giving me a little tug toward him as well. "Just say it."

"I love you."

The words spilled from both of our mouths in the same breath. We both stared at each in surprise, but sparks were pulling us together. I wanted to jump back from surprise, but my heart kept me moving forward. Jem's hand slid along the side of cheek, moving down my neck as he tugged me forward. Before I could think anything, our lips met, kissing uncontrollably. I was in utter happiness, blissful happiness. I was in love with James Carstairs, and he was in love with me. Fate brought us together the night when I first stumbled into his room when I heard the beautiful violin playing. The archangel Michael planned for us to meet, knowing we were meant to be together.

When we stopped kissing, questions ran though my mind. Are we going to tell everybody? What will they think? Does this mean we are together? Wait until Nate hears about this!

I stopped, horrified. Nathaniel!

"Where's Nate?" I screeched, not meaning to at least.

"I haven't seen him at all, at least, not since before the séance."

A scream echoed through the halls. I didn't know whether I was more worried about the scream, or where Nathaniel disappeared. We ran out of the room, following Charlotte, Henry, Jessamine, and Will on their heels. We all entered the front room of the entrance of the Institute, finding Sophie screaming and pointing at the floor. We all crowded around and saw Nathaniel on his knees, grabbing onto something invisible around his neck. I could see that he was choking, since he was turning purple and only little rasps of breath came through. My body started to shake in hysteria, but the comfort of Jem's hand moving to my back helped me at ease. None of us could help Nate, especially since we didn't know what was happening.

"It must be Mortmain," Henry said, breathless.

"Or the demon inside him," Charlotte stated, furious.

Will turned to me with sorrowful eyes, but then he caught a glance of Jem's hand on my back. Will's eyes trailed along the way we were standing so close, our touches sending sparks everywhere. I looked up at Jem to see if he saw, but Jem's eyes were focused on Nate, a powerful, uncontrollable horror in their light. I gazed back over at Will, and then I saw it. Every sparkle in his eyes, the lasting light he had left, gone. Gone. I swear, I watched his sparkly blue eyes go to a dark, navy blue. They were darker. I didn't know what I was more afraid of: Will's darkness or Nathaniel's invisible attacker.

I flickered my eyes back over to Nathaniel as a response.

Nathaniel's hands dropped from near his neck, but his body still raged and his head flipped in ways that they shouldn't. Suddenly, a deep voice erupted from his mouth.

"It feels so strange…to be human," the deep voice said, his words almost snake-like.

I felt Jem tense up, but I couldn't ask him why. I had a feeling that I shouldn't ask, but _look _for it. I studied Nathaniel's new stance and personality. This was a demon for sure, since Nathaniel was floating off the ground just a little. As I trailed over his body, I found it.

_Silver eyes._

"You are not so human like if you are floating," Charlotte nodded toward his ability to float.

"You know what I mean, you silly Shadowhunter."

I felt Jem's grip loosen from me and his hand slipped over my body as he strutted away from me, toward Nathaniel. _No! No! No!_ I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the words. I knew this was a fight Jem wanted.

Jem stepped past the crowd, closing in Nathaniel. Nathaniel cocked his head, knowing that this Shadowhunter was dangerously brave. Jem's hands flexed into fists, his muscles tensing.

"Yanluo," Jem growled.

Everyone gasped around me, including me. This was the demon that killed his parents. This is the demon that tortured him as a child, giving him his silver coloring. This is the demon that caused his slow death.

Nathaniel cackled. "Ah, James Carstairs! My, haven't you blossomed into a wonderful silver flower."

Jem's eyes grew dark.

"Wish your parents could have seen you. Though, you wouldn't have the silver coloring if it wasn't for me killing your parents, huh?"

Jem screamed in both frustration and sorrow, plunging toward Nathaniel. Unfortunately, Nathaniel turned into a million particles, but as Jem passed through him, he returned to his normal state, chuckling greatly. Jem skidded to the floor, but as he began to push off the floor with his knees, Henry and Will appeared by his sides, holding him down.

Jem was screaming, crying even. This was pure torture. "God! I swear, I will kill you one day! I swear on it!"

Nathaniel slumped to the floor, waking up again, holding his head in a daze. "What happened?"

"Henry, take Nathaniel away. Test him or whatever you think is best. We have to get this demon out of him soon. Tessa, Jessamine to your rooms. Will, take Jem to his room and go straight back to your room. I am going to report this to Idris."

We all did as we were ordered, not matter how much I wanted to help Jem. Will gave me another dark glare right before I left. I was haunted by many things now.

I gathered myself, getting ready to go to bed. I slipped into my nightgown, falling onto my bed to think for a few brief moments of what had just happened. It was pure fun for Yanluo, but it was torturing Jem desperately. I have never seen him in so much despair. I would see him as soon as the crack of dawn approached. I loved him and hated to see him in so much pain.

I was just drifting into sleep, keeping a burning candle in case of anything, when I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly. I shot up in fear, afraid that it was Nathaniel as Yanluo. But, when I turned my head, Jem was towering over me, smiling.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

I grinned. "Absolutely."

Jem climbed into my bed, snuggling close next to me, keeping his arm over my waist.

Again. Utter, blissful happiness.

****What do you think about Jem and Tessa. Wow! I really do LOVE writing this fanfic! Tell me what you think! Thanks****


	11. Chapter 11

****SOOOOOOO SORRY about the super long update! I got super busy with summer and other projects, but now I found myself back on this one again! Slightly sad chapter, but it's the next thing that popped into my head. Please PLEASE leave revieiws!****

_Jem_

I awoke in the middle of the night, hearing voices. Why did it have to be Yanlou inside of Nathaniel? Of all demons, him? I steadied myself as I pushed Tessa off my arm, sliding into the dark halls to find myself outside. The fresh air in my lungs felt so welcoming, bringing me to ease instantly. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against a pole, staring out into the dark streets of London. I saw a figure running in the streets, coming toward me. I straightened up, squinting my eyes to see better. As I looked closer, I discovered it was a young child, around the age of eight. I picked up my speed, gaining up to this child, ready to help. As I closed on him, I noticed how small he was, how lean and skinny he was, how silvery his hair was. My thoughts wandered to the worst…did Yanlou attack another child? Or worse, was it Yanlou who did this _while _he was in Nathaniel?

The child ran up to me, only stopping to stare up at me in amazement. I was too much lost in panic to see what the problem was. Once I chose to look for the surprising factor that this child saw, I found it and I almost fell to my knees.

This child had silver hair, silver eyes, and he was clearly part Asian. I saw the memories of Yanlou torturing me as a young child reflect in this child's eyes. Peering at every feature of this young boy, I froze: he was me.

My mother's face was born into his, while my father's hair and nose were there as well. I almost cried out in pain and surprise, but I only placed my hand to my mouth, muffling the screams. The boys were large as he slightly recognized himself, but he cocked his head, wondering why I was in such shock and horror. I saw the misery in his eyes and I at once knew why this was. It was me, after my parents were killed and after I was released, I took off into the streets, looking for someway out.

Horror struck me as I remember seeing a young man with the same effects as I did then. When I was running through the streets in China, I ran into a young man with silver hair and silver eyes and I kept wondering why he was so much like me. How did young me and older me connect? How could this be?

I grabbed the child into a hug, holding him tight as tears spilled down my cheeks, but the child only wiggled to get away. I let him go as he tore away from me, I was too weak to chase after him.

London's skies started pouring rain as I fell to my knees. I was haunted by memories that swarmed my past, present, and future. The creature that killed my family was now alive in my love's brother. I knew he was going to kill me at some point. I could feel it in my heart, my soul. I knew I was going to die in the next couple of years. I could feel my body weakening every day, every moment became restless and stronger than me. Life was going on without me, leaving me in the dust. How could I tell? I just could.

Tessa's beautiful face covered my mind, forcing to me at least break a small smile. I loved Tessa with all my life, whatever was left of it. I wanted to marry her, to live with her to the very last moment breath escaped from my lips. The smell of her hair, the way her soft lips feel, her sweet eyes stare up at me with that loveliness. Every inch of her was perfect.

The thought of leaving Tessa behind forced tears down my cheeks, my face falling into my hands. Why me? Why me God? Gabriel? WHY ME!

"Why me!" I screamed up at the clouds, the rain burning my cheeks.

Whishing sounds surrounded me, the feeling of a presence around me, but not one…_many_. I lifted my head, seeing thousands of souls flying past me. I didn't recognize any of them, but I knew they were the souls of people from the beyond. Thousands of them flew around me, keeping me inside what felt like a tornado. I watched as my tears dried onto my cheeks, mesmerized by the sight of them all.

Staring at all of them brought out the sight of two of them in particular, whom I recognized immediately. A beautiful Asian woman floated among the swarming crowd and a handsome tall English man stood beside her. No tears rose this time, only a surge of pain in my heart.

"Mum, dad," I said, my voice cracking.

They welcomed me with opened arms, readying to embrace me. No words, just greetings. I walked toward them, raising my arms, but some hand came from the soul tornado plunged through, grabbing onto my collar and pulling me out. All the souls dispersed, including mum and dad. I couldn't help but feel the loneliness I was feeling as I glanced up at the person. Nathaniel stood above me, but I knew it wasn't him. The silver eyes explained everything.

"I'm not here to kill you," the deep, cold voice echoed out of Nathaniel's body, a sound I still couldn't get use to.

"Oh really? Then what are you here for?" I growled, angered more over the fact that he wasn't here to kill me.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way! I can torture you if it makes you feel better," he said, resting on one foot, cackling to himself.

Even though Yanlou was in Nathaniel's body, Nathaniel's face seemed to change with it, into that creepy creature face I hated. When Yanlou smiled Nathaniel's face, I could see Yanlou's face, the haunting creature smile I could never get out of my dreams.

"What do you want," I growled again.

He straightened, gazing ahead of him as if he was a robot speaking what he was programmed to say. "James Carstairs, you are going to die within the next three to four years. It's been shown and foretold. You can't fight this Carstairs."

His face went back to normal, and he glared down at me. "And it won't be by my hand."

My perplexed expression was found funny by him, since he barged into laughter. With that, just staring at him, Nathaniel's body exploded into a million pieces, disappearing instantly. I was continuing to gaze, astonished by what was just said.

I pulled myself to my feet, slowly trudging back to the Institute, wishing for time to stop, keeping me alive for a longer time, not having fate keep my life in its hands. I didn't want death, not now, not with my new friends and Tessa as my sweetheart. I couldn't do this. I had to fight it, no matter what it takes. It might hurt people along the way, but I had to do this. It was my life goal, my reason to live.

When I reached the Institute gates, I pushed them open, taking every step with a different thought. A voice echoed to my left, not scaring me at all, just breaking a train of thought.

"Where have you been, Jem?" I recognized the voice and tone in his voice.

"Just took a walk, Will," I snapped back, wishing that he would stay out of my business at the moment.

"Interesting," Will strutted toward me, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I see that you and Tessa are together then?"

My eyes opened wide, amazed. He knew? I didn't want him to know. "Yeah…"

"Why did you want to do this to me, Jem? I thought we were friends-"

"Will," I tried to reassure him. "It just happened, I didn't mean for it to-"

"I love her, Jem! I love her and you have known all along, and what? You take her?" Will screamed, his eyes going so dark that I cowered down.

"I didn't take her, Will. You admitted to me that you weren't going to do anything about it, but I love her, so we got together because she loves me too," I was trying to convince him that this was not my fault and he shouldn't hate me.

His eyes showed fire and death. I had never seen Will so upset. "She doesn't love you, Jem. She pities you because she knows you are going to die eventually."

I felt pain rip through my body. He said it…how? "Will, let's just stop please?"

Will crossed his arms and glared me down. "I'm done with you, Jem. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

I stared back in shock, horror, everything I could feel. Will….

I didn't answer, I stomped up the stairs, going back to the room. Anger and confusion built up in me. There was something I have wanted to share with Tessa for a long time, but now that Will was becoming this jealous bastard, I knew this something would tip him over the edge. I climbed into bed, kissing his neck gently at first, and then harder. She woke up, confused but then she got into it as well. We kissed for what felt like hours until it led to more things that brought us closer together.

**** O.o What just happened? Lol, "special moment". PLEASE PLEASE review. I love them all! And I really want a lot of reviews cuz then it'll keep me wanting to write more quickly. Tell me what you think! Thanks****


	12. Chapter 12

****Why hello! This is my new chapter for SB! To tell you the honest truth...I feel like I'm losing all my reviews and that I'm getting barely any..so I feel like I should just quit this story...BUT I CAN'T! I want to continue this for the people that are my fans and reading this and just because I know exactly where this story is going. So! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me more reviews! It's what keeps me going! Enjoy!****

Tessa

It has been three months since Jem and I had our first time. Our lives have grown wonderful together. Charlotte and Henry noticed the morning after our first time and they said nothing. But Charlotte's glances at me forced me to blush. That night at dinner was absolutely terrible…

_It was the night after Jem and I first gave ourselves up together. Charlotte and Henry caught on immediately, but were kind enough not to bring it up. Will kept eying us suspiciously, but the expressions shared between Jem and Will was pure hatred. I thought maybe they got into an argument but I wasn't too sure. I would ask Jem later. _

_It was silent at the dinner table. No conversations rose. Will kept his mouth shut for once, Charlotte and Henry grinned at us unusually, and Jessamine was glancing at every one of us, trying to figure out what was going on. Jessamine cautiously watched the looks passed from Charlotte to me, and she watched Jem and I stare at each and smile in a dumbfounded way. _

_Once it was close to the end of dinner, Jessamine gasped, her fork falling into her plate, loudly. She screamed in disgust, slamming her chair back as she stood up abruptly. Jessamine stared at us, her voice rising, and her eyes squinting in disgust. _

"_You two had sex!" Jessamine screamed, her eyes never once leaving our blushing faces. _

_Funny thing is, Nathaniel walked in the second Jessamine screamed at us. Nathaniel growled in his normal self, but I could feel the demon side rising a little because of his anger. Will snarled at his seat, Charlotte snapping an angry look at him. Of course, Will ignored her. _

_All of a sudden, Jem stood up and I caught the fear in his eyes. A roar erupted from Nathaniel as he charged toward Jem. Jem tried to retreat, but Nathaniel grabbed him by the collar, growling incredibly in his face. _

"_How dare you touch my little sister!" He roared, loudly._

"_Good luck, kid," Yanlou spoke through Nathaniel, but Nathaniel's mouth did not move. _

_I stood up and grasped Nathaniel on the shoulder, but he only spun around to snap at me. I fell back, but Charlotte caught me, while Henry ran up to Nathaniel, trying to calm him down. Jessamine stared in horror at us, while Will stood up, strutting toward the boys. _

"_Nathaniel," Will spoke, stepping up. "Let me talk to Jem."_

_Nathaniel groaned, but took a step back. Nathaniel owed him so much for Will's courage to bring him back home. _

"_Jem," Will cleared his throat, saying Jem's name as if he was garbage. I was honestly shocked. "You need to listen to me. You should NEVER sleep with the freak of nature."_

_I saw Jem's teeth and fists clenched, so I popped up just so no one would kill each other. _

"_Will, STOP!" I yelled at him. _

_Without expecting it, Will's hand swerved toward me, backhanding me so hard that I fell to the floor. It stung, it really hurt. I felt tears rise from the pain, but I faced Will. I saw he held his hand limply beside me, horror written all over his face, not to mention sorrow. I had never seen Will with that expression, absolute passion. I gazed back at up at him until he turned around and tore down the hall. _

Ever since that night, Will has been avoiding Jem and I at all cost. He came to eat at the table with everyone, but he never spoke. I watched Will every night, realizing that he was out of his state of mind, his eyes blank constantly. I didn't find him playing the pranks he normally did. I never saw him smile anymore. I don't know what was wrong with him, but I knew that whatever it was, it bothered him deeply.

One night, Will's older brother, Robbie, joined us for dinner. Robbie watched his little brother intently, and I could tell by Robbie's expression, something was deeply wrong. I took Robbie to the side when everyone was leaving and spoke to him about it.

"I have never seen Will like this, not even whenever Will heard that he was the unwanted child," Robbie deliberated.

"Unwanted child?" I asked, voice shaking. Was Will abandoned by his parents?

"Mother and Father never meant to have another child after my sister and I. But when they discovered Mother was pregnant with Will, they didn't have the heart to get rid of him."

Will was an accident? He wasn't even suppose to be here? I felt pity for Will, realizing why he wanted to leave so badly. Will took this business because he felt like it was the only family he had.

Today, I was walking down to my room to change. I was with Jem that night, so I beckoned to my room before Jessamine came. Jessamine grudgingly was fitting me in new clothes because I was growing weight, so she decided to buy me a whole new wardrobe. Slinking down the hall, I heard footsteps approaching. I thought it was probably one of the newer maids coming to make up Will's room.

Turning the corner, Will walked toward me, his eyes contemplating toward the floor. I decided I had to face him, even if I was in my nightgown. Will was a mess, bags underneath his eyes. It looked as if he hasn't slept for weeks.

He heard me approaching, so he glanced up, the last gleam in his eyes seeming to go away the moment he saw me. His expression was the same as when he slapped me three months ago, but his eyes never left mine. I could see wanting, longing in his eyes.

"Hello Will," I greeted, stopping in front of him so he couldn't avoid me.

"Hi Tessa," Will groaned.

"How are you feeling? I've noticed you have been really upset lately."

"I'm okay. Just a lot of things on my mind," Will lied, in a way.

"I can tell," I answered, pointing at the bags underneath his eyes.

"Tessa," He breathed out my name with passion I haven't heard in a long time. "I'm sorry about slapping you the other night. I was just shocked and overwhelmed that I reacted. Can you ever forgive me?"

Will is apologizing for something? "Of course."

Will bent down and kissed my cheek, softly and perfectly. I stiffened in surprise and when Will broke away, he froze, staring into my eyes.

"Bye," he spoke in nervousness, hurrying down the hall without allowing me to answer back to him.

I shook that out of my head as I headed down the halls to my room. When I entered, Jessamine was sitting in my chair, glowering.

"I knew you were with him," she spat.

"Sorry, I woke up a bit late."

Sophie and Jessamine quickly got to throwing new clothes on me to see what sizes fit and didn't fit and what colors went great on me. Jessamine ordered Sophie to get the other dresses from Jessamine's room while she finished tying up the pink dress she got for me. She went to face me, pulling up the front to cover up my bosom a bit. Jessamine stopped, resting her knuckles against my breasts. I stared at her, almost mortified. But, her face showed a different kind of horror.

"Jessamine, what's wrong?" I asked her, forcing her to lay her attention on me again.

"Tessa?" Jessamine asked, voice cracking.

"Yes?"

"Have your breasts gotten bigger?" She choked.

My eyes grew two sizes bigger as I pushed her aside and checked myself in the mirror. I cast my eyes on the mirror of my side and realized my breasts were at least three sizes larger. Now I understood why my corset was killing me.

Jessamine could almost read my mind. "When was the last time you bled?"

I sat down, concentrating. My eyes bulged when I counted it back. "Three months ago."

Jessamine's face was unrecognizable. She knew what was wrong as did I. I bounced up, tearing down the halls toward the dining room. Everyone was meeting for breakfast now, except Jem, Jessamine, and I. I barged into the room to hear Nathaniel leave the Institute and see Robbie joined for breakfast. I continued to run inside, screaming.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Silence followed. Charlotte, though, immediately rushed to my side, whispering in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Charlotte, Jessamine recognized that my breasts are larger, I haven't bled in three months, and I have noticed I haven't been feeling that well lately."

Charlotte, Henry, and Robbie were the only ones to smile. Jessamine entered after me, still in shock, but I knew she was happy for me. Henry gave me his goofy grin while Robbie only smiled because he was congratulating me. Will's eyes showed both sorrow and fire blazing in his deep blue.

"Where did Nathaniel go?" I asked, wanting to tell him the news.

"He just left for a walk…"

I left them, beating it outside, catching Nathaniel not too far away, wearing his top hat. I caught up with him. The weird thing is that he wasn't surprised to see me.

"Nathaniel!"

"Yes, me dear little sister?"

"I'm..I'm..I'm," I stuttered.

"Spit it out woman!" Nathaniel teased.

"I'm pregnant," I choked out.

Nathaniel gave a small smile and kissed me on the head. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yanlou told me, he knew already," Nathaniel shrugged.

_Wonderful_.

"Just be careful, Tess," Nathaniel said, kindly. "But I am always here for you."

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going back to tell Jem!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, calling after me while he turned his back on me to continue walking. "Good luck with that!"

I laughed at him, spinning around my heels to find Jem standing behind me. He was wearing my favorite gray suit that fit him perfectly. His smile was perplexing. I knew I loved him more than anything.

"Charlotte told me you wanted to talk?" Jem kissed me lightly, taking notice to my new hot pink dress with my breasts practically bulging from my dress. I blushed. "Beautiful dress. Jessamine?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who else?"

Jem and I took a walk into the park, surprisingly it was a sunny day, almost as if God was shining down on us. I was thankful that no one told the news to Jem before I. We stopped beside the river, a little lonely patch of grass while all the people were elsewhere in the park. I took Jem's hands into mine, kissing them sweetly.

"Is everything all right?" Jem questioned, worried, but clearly not too much since he continued to smile.

I smiled, brightly. "Jem, I'm pregnant."

Jem's face loosened. Did I catch a hint of fear? But, then, Jem burst into excitement, lifting me off the ground, swinging me around and around. I giggled in happiness, true happiness.

"My god! Us parents? I'm so happy I could fly!" Jem exclaimed.

I stopped him. "Please don't. Will tried that and I would love it if our child's father survived."

Jem roared with laughter, keeping me close, kissing me all over. I caught a glimpse of Rebecca and Richard walking by, and by the look on Rebecca's face, she knew exactly what was going on. Eventually, she raced toward me, both of us squealing with excitement while Richard spoke to Jem, laughing.

Back at the Institute

Will, Charlotte, and Henry sat in the parlor, waiting. Neither of them would tell Will, and the urge was killing him. Jessamine came later, joining the wait with them. Soon enough, the door opened and a woman walked in, slightly grinning.

Will bolted upright, his mouth practically to the floor. The others caught it soon, all of them gasping in shock.

Her long golden locks poured over her shoulders, showing off her fierce some dark blue eyes that exactly matched Will's. She was taller than Charlotte, closer to Jessamine's height, and she was clearly close to thirty years old.

Alice Herondale.

"Will!" Alice cried, happily.

"Alice? I thought you never wanted to be a Shadowhunter?" Will bolted.

"I'm not. I'm a nurse for Shadowhunters."

Will turned to Charlotte and Henry.

Charlotte spoke. "We sent for a nurse to look after Tessa during her pregnancy."

Will gazed at his sister, suddenly standing up and walking out of the room.

****Tell me what you think...ANYTHING! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks****


	13. Chapter 13

****Hello everyone! So sorry again for the long wait, school has me on back-order haha. Well, I got this chapter, and I think it'll surprise you a lot! (in more ways than one). I have over 3,000 people reading this story, so I am super happy! Just remember, keep the reviews coming please! Yay!****

Will

Heart pounding, blood rushing, eyes scorching. I knew this was an anger and unidentifiable feeling running through my body. I felt like a creature wanting to burst from this body and killing everything. I caught my quick pace for a moment. Is this how demons felt? Was there something that was secretly tempting them to go out and kill?

I shook my head, that's ridiculous. I'm not equivalent to a monster that kills for no reason. But, at that moment, I wasn't realizing how much hate I was truly feeling. I didn't know where to go. An idea burst into my mind. My lips curling into a smile, I knew it was a wonderful plan at the time.

I trudged down the halls, searching for Nathaniel's room. Desperately, I found his room and went right in, not minding if he cared. And, surprisingly, he didn't. He was standing at his window, in a complete trance that he didn't bother to turn around and see who came in. I saw his body quiver slightly as if he had a shiver, but I took no notice of it. I beckoned toward him, but his rough voice answered me. I knew it wasn't exactly his voice.

"What do you want Will?" His cracked voice was on the verge on completely turning into Yanluo's.

"I've come to speak with you," I replied, my back straightening.

"With who?" Nathaniel turned around, his eyes rimmed with red as if from tears. I felt myself go a little cold. "With me or with Yanluo?"

"Honestly, Yanluo."

He stared at me in amazement. I could tell by the way he gazed at me that he knew I was up to something I shouldn't do. But before he could speak, he fell to his knees, groaning in pain, holding back his screams. I watched, cringing, as his body transformed into a creature that killed thousands, his eyes quickly merging into silver. He floated in front of me as if he was cautioning himself to be careful of me.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Please sit," I motioned to the table. "I just want to speak to you about a plan I devised."

Yanluo trailed his eyes over me, lastly landing on my face. "Do you bare any weapons?"

I held up my hands in surrender, showing him I meant no harm. Yanluo nodded his head, coming down and relaxing in the chair. I sat in the seat across from him, not taking my eyes away from his.

"I want you to find me a demon that doesn't mind bringing down destruction, but I can forcefully take it down."

Yanluo's eyebrows came together. "Excuse me?"

"Bring me a demon."

"Whatever for?" He coughed a laugh.

"I want to bring destruction, only a bit, to everyone. I want to look powerful and bring fear to them all."

"But you want a weak one intentionally?" Yanluo's voice gave me nightmares just in my brain.

"Yes. I don't want him killing anyone, and I'm stronger against him."

Yanlou sat there, leaning back, his eyes burning into mine. He was in deep thought.

A question I had thought for months appeared in my mind and I brought up my courage to ask. "Yanluo?"

"Hm?" He considered me, but he was still in thought.

"Why haven't you killed all of us already? I'm not saying you should, but I realize how easily you can do it, and I only wonder why."

Yanluo's expression seemed…human. I saw an expression on a demon that I never thought to see. "Mortmain told me that inside this human body, I could perform terror in a surprise tactic. I only agreed because I was becoming tired of the same old thing. But, no one, not even Mortmain knew what was to come.

"I have been evolving human emotions. Any sort of being that is the opposite of me. I have grown fond of this place, this way of living. A part of this guy's heart tugs on me, telling me not to kill. And it's strong. I'm an ancient demon, Will. Newer, younger demons have not known of what this could be, so they will be the destructive ones. Also, I have seen all of yours futures. Each one of you. I know what lies ahead of you, and I'm not involved in any of it. Even young Nathaniel here will find a good way of living with me inside of him. I'm only here for the ride, to experience it." Yanluo glanced at me, his face going back to evil. "We have never had this conversation."

"Of course," I raised a hand in promise.

Yanluo's face tightened in thought, going back to a smile. "I think I have one for you."

My eyes perked back up. "Can you send him to me?"

Yanluo's greedy grin exploded as I felt a gust of wind blow through the room. I covered my eyes as I found the wind was slowly changing into a form that I didn't know. The thing that stood right in front of me looked human. But the bright orange eyes told me another story.

Yanluo spoke up. "One of the first demons that have taken on a form that resembles a human. There are some traits, if you look closely enough, to see that it has its flaws. This a weaker one of the new ones, but it will gladly make some damage."

I nodded to him, thanking him. My next step was standing up and moving toward this demon. My eyes expressed that I was ready and I saw him quickly zoom and ram into my body, forcing me to fly back across the room, in a daze. The pain was excruciating, feeling equal to death. I kept my screams to a low gravely voice. I could feel this thing pushing my soul back, but holding it up to him as well. I felt him move around as if my body was the glove. My mind swarmed with memories of terror, death, blood, and destruction: all of his memories. I heard his name. Fairson.

Throwing the door open, I could see the same as this demon, but his power was overthrowing me at the moment. I wasn't helping myself walk, he was. I felt as if I was the person watching a scene happen. I wasn't doing the work, _I was supervising. _

After swiftly moving down the halls toward the dining room, I couldn't remember anything.

Tessa, Jem, Charlotte, Henry, and Jessamine sat at the dining room, recently joined by Robbie. They saw Will walk in, but by his limp and bright orange eyes, they knew it wasn't him.

Jem stood up, full of anger and mortified. "There's a demon in Will."

Everyone jumped to their feet, Jem pushing Tessa behind him in protection. Will came toward them, his menacing face turning into a mocking grin that any demon would produce. With that, Will snapped his head to the side, cracking it, and pushed his palms down. The floor was rumbling worse than any earthquake, moving the floor up and down. Items flew from their sitting position and aimed straight for one of them. Fire spurted from everywhere, causing flames to evaporate in every place around the room. Robbie pulled out his sword and plunged toward Will. Charlotte screamed after him, not wanting him to kill Will.

Will caught the sword in between both hands, still smiling widely. His hand came down hard against Robbie's wrist, making Robbie to stumble back in pain. Will grabbed him by the collar and swung him around, throwing him at such speed that Robbie fell back down, unconscious.

The night continued with injuries and destruction. Charlotte and Henry were bruised everywhere, Jessamine was punched in the eye, and Robbie was out most of the time. Jem and Tessa were the only ones that weren't hurt.

It all ended with Will falling to the ground, the demon energy too much for his human body. Charlotte held onto him, screaming for him to come back to them, tears falling down her face.

Will woke up later, but little did any of them know that the demon was still lurking around, either near Will or still inside his body.

My head ached, my body ached, and my eyes were burning. That demon energy was way too much for me, damn it. That was a weak one? I'm terrified of what Nathaniel has to go through.

Charlotte and Alice aided me, with Tessa at times. They explained to me what happened, but I only remember a few things. I remember seeing myself throw Robbie against the wall, punching Jessamine in the face (I think some of that was my conscious as well), and throwing things at Jem. I thought I saw Yanluo leaning against the doorway across the room, but he wasn't in Nathaniel's body, so that was a hallucination. I remember seeing Alice bounce into the room, her face growing in fearful awe of the whole room on fire and things flying around. They all tried to stop me, but none of them physically got me. All the pain that was inside of me was from the demon energy that almost blew me apart.

Breakfast that morning was bad. Everyone was quiet, mainly Jem and Jessamine, but the rest of them tried to comfort me or ask me what happened. I didn't tell them I intentionally made this plan with Yanluo, I only told them that it snuck up on me. I could see the doubt in their eyes, but Jem's told me that he knew I was lying. Jem knew me more than anyone else, and even though we weren't close anymore, he still knew when I lied and when I didn't.

I couldn't control my snickering when I saw Jessamine's black eye. I did that? My actual body did this to her? How do any of them know it wasn't me at that exact moment? I would never let her live this down.

Jessamine caught me laughing at her eye. "Stop laughing, stupid."

"Welll, I'm sorry, I didn't know I would literally punch you in the eye!" I burst into laughter. Wow. I stopped. This was the first time I laughed in about four months.

"You should have thought of that before you let it happen!" Jessamine yelled back at me.

I caught my breath. I gazed around the room, looking at everyone's faces. "I'm glad that no one honestly cares about me."

I pushed my chair back so quickly that it toppled over, but I didn't bother to pick it up. I didn't bother to stop when they called after me. I kept going, pushing away the family feelings I had for any of them. I would work with them, but I would be even more stubborn than I have ever been.

What I didn't know was, when I escorted myself out of the room, it was Jem who stood up quickly and watched me leave, sorrow in his eyes, his heart broken.

I entered my room, falling into pieces as soon as I walked in. The feelings that I have kept in since I was eleven years old, the sadness that everyone brought to me, the abandonment that somehow every single person I knew brought. My parents didn't want me, Tessa didn't want me, Jem wasn't there for me anymore, no one cared.

I fell to the floor, my back against one of the dressers. I slumped over, tears that I haven't known of in almost a decade came pouring out, uncontrollably. I haven't cried since I was ten years old, when I found out I was an accident to my parents. Never once had I shed a tear since that day. Now, all those feelings I held in for eight years came out in one huge waterfall. I felt myself crumbling, my body going numb until I couldn't move. This went on all night until I finally crashed around seven in the morning, full of pain.

****Tell me what you think of this chapter! REVIEWS! Thanks!****


	14. Update: November 2, 2012

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating for SO LONG! I have been so busy with life, and I got so distracted. Well, I am planning on working on this story again. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, and if I get enough reviews that want me to continue, then I SO WILL! Again, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! I will try to be better this time! Please forgive me! And review if you do really really want to see me post more! And you can also do it on tomorrow's chapter!


End file.
